Oh myDaimakaicho!
by TFahey2
Summary: A young man named Travis gets a break in his luck with a wish...from a demon...Hild...
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is not your normal fanfic. You should be informed that this story deals with the author placing a person similar to himself, really just a person into the story as the main character. Many object to this kind of story. That is their own opinion and they are entitled to do this. If you are a member of this group, great, if you don't enjoy as some call "self-indulgant" fanfics then STOP READING NOW! As for the rest, please feel free to continue on. Feel free to comment and any ideas you feel may help the development of the story, etc. if you wish.

---And so it begins---

This story started on a simple sunny afternoon during that time between dusk and darkness. Travis Flynn trudged home from the school library after a study session where he seemed to get nothing accomplished he hoped to. While Travis was escaping the end of his quite disappointing day, his going about this was immersing himself in the sounds of the song "Night Flight" by the J-pop band Perfume on his quiet walk home. During this walk back Travis replayed his day in his mind. He thought over the events of his disastrous day. He learned that due to his academic advisors mistake he would have to take another semester of college, one he could hopefully afford maybe by begging his old man for cash. He also thought about the other rather depressed moments of his rather wonderfully depressing day. Travis mulled this over the day's moments in disappointment and depression.

"Why me?" he groaned to himself.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" "All I wanted was to have a cute girl to love, graduate, and be happy!….."

Travis had quite a rough day but who could blame him for being upset. He asked out a girl he had a crush on just to get rejected by the the same girl in artistic fashion. The girl Travis has mustered up the courage to ask, Cassy, quite enjoyed making a mockery out of the poor attempt Travis's put up at asking her out, due to lack of faith and nerves. Cassy also enjoyed the torment it caused Travis and enjoyed watching him squirm in the hallway as she played out and exaggerated on his excuse of an attempt to ask her out for a date. He then was later in the day late for his advising appointment where he learned he had to do another semester of school and then again screwed up by messing up on his presentation for marketing, not too bad, but just enough that it messes with you and makes you wish you could have a redo.

Looking both ways lazily and while crossing the street Travis heard the familiar ringing of his cell phone and pulled out his right earphone to answer the call. He looked at the name on the screen and frowned before answering….

"Wonder what he wants?" Travis wondered as he flipped over the phone.

"Travis! Dude heard the story from Rick!" Ben exclaimed

"Just want I need a play by play of my day of denial." Travis sighed as he thought to himself

"Yea, yea I know, no need to replay it for me." Travis claimed to Ben

"Well I was thinking we should head down to Water Street for a few pitchers and get those blues off your mind Casanova!" Ben commented at Travis

Travis pondered if it was worth the trouble. All he needed was to run into Cassy or some of her friends downtown and they, he knew, would have a blast rubbing in the earlier rejection from earlier morning.

"You there man?" Ben said on the other end of the phone

" Yea, sorry man, I was just thinking" Travis said "I'll be down in a few, just let me change my clothes and I'll give you call back."

"All right man I'll see you down at The Bodega" Ben exclaimed as he hung up.

Travis then proceeded to put back in his headphones as he continued his walk home. It was about 15 minutes later as Travis clamored through the door to his small, cluttered apartment.

"Home sweet home" Travis moaned to himself as he walked into his living residence. The place was a simple two story building in the run down part of his college town. Paint chipping of the siding and weeds in the grass but that's what you would expect from a place with rent going for under $200 in this town. It was a dive but hey, it had a nice cable package with the NFL network so he could at least deal with it for the season. The other months were a whole separate story.

Travis had finally changed and was lying on his bed looking at the crack in the ceiling and wondering if it has grown since the last time that he looked at it. He was at the current time contemplating if it was worth his time to go downtown or just spend the night surfing the internet.

"Well it might do me some good to go" Travis lectured to himself. "I can always surf the net when I get back"

Travis then grabbed his keys off the coffee table by the door and the hit the lights off as he headed out the door for the chilly walk downtown to the Bodega.

Around 2am that morning Travis walked into the dusty one room apartment of his possession. He was about $35 dollars poorer and $65 dollars drunker thanks to the donations of those friends who tried to drown his sorrows.

"I knew I should not have had that last shot of Baileys" Travis Laughed as he talked to himself as he fumbled with the task of inserting the key into the door.

Travis then proceeded to stumble into his room and closed the door. He walked over to his computer in the dark feeling for his chair. As he found it he slumped into it. He then opened his computer and booted up his internet browser. He did the usual rounds of checking ESPN, Facebook, and E-mail.

Much to his dismay his team lost to the Yankees 8 to 1, he had no new messages on facebook, and last but not least no new e-mails except a few spam messages and a couple of political e-mails.

Travis then flicked through a few pages and not really paying attention to what he was doing and began thinking to himself as he stared into space clicking links and scrolling pages.

"Just had to go downtown…hic…..what was I thinking? Stupid, stupid!" Travis yelled at himself

Travis it had seemed had ran into Cassy and her posse downtown and this did not sit well with Travis. He decided to drink beer after beer and later shot after beer hoping to quiet down the sneers and comments coming from the crowd of Cassy's posse across the bar while hoping to make the day a forgotten memory.

Travis while staring into space thought how good it would be to have a girlfriend that would could one up Cassy so bad she would turn green with envy and be jealous beyond rage. Ah, to be able to laugh at her and her posse as he drove by in a fancy car as they dropped their jaws in shock at his turned fortune.

"Pssh yea that'll be the day" he noted to himself as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the back of the chair.

"I'd even make a deal with the devil to just to even have the chance to…" Travis whispered to himself..."What I would do to just get the chance to show them I'm not just some nobody.."

Unknown to Travis, at this point in time a star twinkled in the sky. Most would think this would be a great turn in his fortune and a sign from the gods, they would rain blessings down from the heavens upon the poor Travis and make hs wish come true. Too bad it wasn't the gods smiling…….

Travis trailed off his train of thought and went to turn on the fan. He then proceeded to head to sleep and call it a night. Travis then went through his usual routine of brushing teeth, gargle, floss, etc. As Travis laid down to go to bed he was bugged by a light that would not go away. He opened his eyes and noticed his computer was still on, it's white auroa cutting into the darkness of the room. Travis grunted as he rose out of bed and stumbled over to his computer. Travis moved the mouse to click out of his browser and shut down the computer but accidently clicked an ad for "The Dark Underground" The computer whirred and brought up a page and the designs on the page started to move and swirl. "Well at least the satan worshipers can do Java" Travis smirked to himself. The images and symbols continued to swirl around till they stopped.

Travis squinted his eyes at the page and stared to make out the writing.

" You have been accepted." The letter started on the screen.

"To what? Travis replied to himself out loud quietly.

Travis was cut short in his thought process however as the wind started to howl and twist outside his window. It's gusts fluttering the window shade and blowing into the room scattering papers around.

"Really? You have got to be kidding me!" Travis cried as he ran to shut the window taking notice of the dark red tint of the night sky and lighting striking down in the distance followed by an enormous crack of thunder of the night sky.

"Man looks like it's going to a bad storm tonight" He expressed to himself.

Shutting the shade and moving back to the warmth of his bed, Travis laid down thinking of the work he was going to have to do tomorrow to put his room back in order after the mini tornado swept through.

Travis was on the edge of sleep but was however brought back to reality by three knocks on his door.

"Who could that be at this hour?"? Travis pondered to himself staring over at his clock which read 3:37 am.

"I bet Ben forgot his keys to his house again" Travis sighed to himself as he stumbled to the door, still drunk, as he felt his way to the door.

" Yea I'll be there in a sec man" Travis complained to the Ben he figured was drunk, and puked stained on the other side of the door. Travis reached for his coat and swung it onto his shoulders and he unlocked the door and swung it open as he claimed, "Dude you really have got to learn to jiffy that basement window….." Travis trailed off as he stared at the figure in front of him.

"Expecting somebody else?" The woman questioned as she looked at Travis.

" I have got to lay off the Baileys" Travis commented to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

The woman who stood in front of Travis was like no other. She was as far as Travis could tell naturally tan. She has White hair that sparked like pure silver in the dim light from the hallway. She was wearing a pink and black outfit that covered most of her body that he swore was painted on but it sitll left nothing to imagination as it cut down the middle to her mid section. He was puzzled at her eyes as they were a light purple but Travis in all his knowledge at the moment figured she was into that fad where girls had those contacts that change eye color. Upon her face were two stars under her eyes and a six pointed star on her forehead. I simple terms two words could describe this woman but still didn't do he justice. Total, Knockout. I mean One hit KO, ring the bell after the first round. If looks could kill Travis would have been dead 1000 times in a mear second. Need I say more? Moving on……

"Jesus I thought I gave off signs of depression today but the guys must think I'm suicidal." Travis proclaimed to his mind as he looked the woman up and down. I mean to send me a girl for the night just puts the nail in the coffin. She was quite the woman as well coming to conclusion in his head. "She has a body that models would kill for" he smirked to himself.

"They only wish they could kill for this" the woman answered.

"What?" Travis expressed answering the lady who stood in his door. Thinking he must be drunk for believing she just read his mind…..Shaking his head of this thought,

"Listen lady I don't know what they told you but I don't need this right now" Travis announced to the lady grabbing for his wallet.

Travis grabbed his wallet and fished around for a twenty hoping this would get rid of the woman from his doorway and also thought in the back of his mind that the lady was psychic. After looking for a minute found a crinkled twenty in between a couple of one's and turned to hand it to the woman.

"Here you go for the……trouble…?" Travis began but the sentence trailed off into a mumble as Travis stared at an empty doorway. He poked his head out and looked both ways down the hallway. After questioning his sight and a shake of the head Travis backed into the room and closed the door thinking to himself, " I REALLY need to stop drinking like an Irishman on holiday at Oktoberfest."

Travis turned to the table by the door and threw the twenty onto the small coffee table and turned to return to his bed only to jump at the sight of the woman sitting on the end of it looked at her fingernails uninterested.

" Jesus! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Travis proclaimed as he stumbled backward and ran into the door with a crack.

" I don't know how you did that but Christ lady what do you want from me?" Travis announced to the woman.

" No need to be some jumpy Travis, I'm here to help you. No need to be afraid of such a goddess as myself." The woman laughed to herself obviously amused at her own humor.

"How do you know me…?" Travis ordered questionably, still against the door.

" The name is HIld Mr. Flynn, and I'm here to help you out, You just happened to catch my attention is all and you're quite very lucky I have a soft spot for a man with your…..assets…….she replied as her eyes locked on Travis's and she gave him a devilish smile. They purple eyes Travis swore looked through him into the depths of his soul.

Now, I may not be an A+ 100% grade A USDA certified beef cake but I do work out during the week but I never have the confidence to show off myself to a girl in fear of the ridicule I might receive. I was built but by no means an All American linebacker.

" Hild, if I remember right, I don't know what Ben or those bunch of hooligans asked you but listen, I just want to go to bed and hopefully not wake hung over tomorrow, I've had a long day and If I'm real lucky I'll have drank it out of my memory when I wake up tomorrow hopefully by the grace of God without a hangover the size of Mongolia" Travis spoke as he zipped up his jacket which was not helping deflect the dark and mysterious piercing gaze of her purple eyes.

"Alright here's the deal," Hild said as she rose from the end of the bed and stood up. "And listen closely because I don't want to have to repeat myself".

Seeing that she had my attention she proceeded to explain.

"I am a devil and I am here to grant you ..ONE..wish" she said.

Travis sat on the floor and laughed to himself.

The woman (devil) raised an eyebrow and said coldly, " Something funny ?"

" I have a name you know, Travis will do just fine." Travis stated.

Travis then took a deep breath and let in out in a rush.

" So you're telling me, correct me if I'm wrong here, Travis paused, "You are going to grant me a wish, anything at all and just like that, bam, wish granted." Travis questioned.

"Yep that's it" She proclaimed, " So what's it going to be…Travis" She ended her sentence with a smile.

"Could you by chance give me a minute to think it over?" Travis requested.

Hild then nodded, "Fine but hurry it up, I don't have all night here, I have places to be" she said.

Hild then yawned and proceeded to walk over to the computer and the desk it sat on to sit herself in the office chair in front of it and look over the books on the desk I had strewn about. She then turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Well…." She urged me.

"Oh yea sorry" I said as I pushed myself up to my feet. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it to the top with water. I drank the glass with the thirst of a man who had wondered the desert for the last week and then braced myself over the sink staring at the drain. I was thinking to myself numerous thoughts.

"What if this is real? I can't think of anything cool or good to wish for! Jesus how much did I really drink tonight to actually think this may be real?" I spoke to myself.

"Well first of all this has to be set up by those bastards of friends I have" I told myself in conclusion. " I bet they have some camera around here waiting to see me get lured into this so they can keep the Travis torture train going full steam tomorrow, WOO WOOO!" I replied to myself conscious.

" There is no way a knockout like her would be here for me, there has to be a alternative motive behind this, I mean a wish,….. Man I really, really need to stop drinking so much." Travis noted as her turned and headed back into the room where Hild sat waiting, tapping her fingers on the desk rhythmically.

She broke up her drumming and stated, "Are you trying to delay me? I do have things to do you know."

"Sorry" I admitted.

"I've had a rough day, messed up a project, spent too much money drinking, school says I have to do another depressing year, got my heart shattered, the usual routine" Travis expressed to the Demon who was sitting in his chair as he plopped down onto his bed and sighed looking up to the ceiling and figured that indeed, the crack had grown.

"Love troubles?" Hild asked as she looked toward Travis with heightened interest forgetting all future plans as she asked in a giddy voice, " Oh do tell! I always love a good love story!"

" Ha that's a good one!" Travis laughed depressingly. "I'd rather not go into detail, I've heard enough criticism and remarks for one day, please spare me." Travis sighed as he closed his eyes thinking and mulling over his depressing excuse once again at his attempt he had earlier that day.

Then cracking open one eye he looked over to his desk and saw hild leaning over, head in her hands, arms resting on her legs with open eyes and a playful smile on her face, all while giving Travis a great view of the real estate she had. "Note to self "Travis thought, "D-A-M-N…that doesn't even do her justice either" he smiled to himself at his remark.

"I take it you won't leave and I won't get any sleep till I spill it eh?" Travis smirked at her playfully

"What do you think?" Hild grinned back at the young man.

"No rest for the weary as they say" Travis proclaimed to the devil.

Travis then went into detail about his day, too much detail about it much to his dismay at the questions and prying of the demon who sat in his room. She claimed herself to be quite the match maker and love analyzer. The story of earlier after it was told shifted to Travis rambling off onto his life story and how it all factored into his one pitiful day of all days. After about a half hour of talking, Travis fell silent. The sound of the fan in the corner and whirl of the computer fan where the only sounds heard in the dark room.

"Pathetic I know" Travis replied to the silence. "Feel free to laugh, not like I haven't had enough of that pointed in my direction at my expense today" Travis responded.

There was only silence and Travis rose his head to look over at Hild. She had her eyes closed in what Travis guessed was deep thought. He hoped that's what it was rather then his second guess of his story had put her to sleep but he would not have been surprised. His life was nothing but a boring joke he thought. Growing up alone mostly with one or two friends due to constant moving of his parent's being in the service.

"I'm…so…sorry..Travis" Hild whispered.

"What?" Travis looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought demons were supposed to be all evil and not care about the feelings of others and eat souls and stuff." Travis replied.

"You would think that but I don't have a hole for a heart" Hild snapped back not in a angry tone but in a tone to prove a point. "I swear we always are made out to be heartless ruthless monsters." She objected.

"I mean the way she responded was too cruel, I mean even *I Wouldn't* have been that mean and that's saying something." Hild expressed to Travis opening her eyes to look at him as she finished her sentence.

" Whatever you say Ms. Demon" Travis commented.

"That would be Ms. Daimakaicho to you." Mr. Flynn.

Travis then laughed with feeling. It felt good and it what was he really needed after his long depressing day. Travis then grinned as he looked back to the ceiling and murmured to himself aloud, "I wish I had a woman like you Hild" Travis said. "That would show them! Having a knockout as my girlfriend that they would all be envious of me! Leave them all speechless, but who am I trying to joke here?" Travis spoke as his sentence trailed off as he felt wind swirl around him.

"Thought I closed that window earlier" He to himself as he opened his eyes to get up to shut the window but was distracted by what he saw out of the corner of his eyes. Travis's eyes grew to fill edge of their sockets as he took in the scene in front of him. There was Hild raised, floating in the air. She was glowing with a red light around her and then a beam shot from the star on her forehead toward the ground and through the floor. An eerie voice came from Hild's lips, almost robotic, as Travis lost all though and the world around him sank into total pitch black darkness…..

"Your wish has been approved……." The voice indicated.

--Author's notes—

If you have any comments let me know or find any mistakes. I have chapter 2 done and I'm done with chapter 3 but I keep going back and forth on if I like how it plays out or not…

Anyhow let me know what you think, this being my first writing and all.


	2. Chapter 2

--Authors Notes—

I decided to post this at 1:44am because #1 I can't fall asleep and I have to study for finals and every time I re read over this chapter I get frustrated so I figure I better post it before I decide to just scrap it all and start over. #2 I have chapter 3 done but it bugs me to no end that it just doesn't flow how I want it. I'm new to this so hell if I know. On a side note if anyone would be interested in helping me along with this story in any way, writing, advice, words of confidence, etc. I'd be more than grateful! No really I would…. I do have a rough outline on how the story goes, if anyone wants to help?..... One more thing, I won't post any updates to this story for I'm guessing a week just because I'm moving out this week due to school ending for the semester. Just a FYI if you get upset that you don't see any updates for a week. I apologize in advance to anyone who reads my story. Anyway enough of what I have to say, here is chapter 2!

P.S if my writing skills suck I'm sorry, if I was good at writing stuff I'd be an English major…..but I'm not.

--Chapter 2 Intro--

Chrono sat at her terminal starting at the screen. Nothing of interest had happened today. The usual tedious, boring routine of maintaining the system of the Gods. Today was not the usual day however as a flash on the screen brought up an alert notice and Chrono focused her sight and brought her attention to the new flashing notice. Chrono read the notice and then studded a response, "Pe…o..rth…."

Peroth looked down to the goddess from her command chair and answered in a half caring tone

"Chrono if it's the 5th grid I know, it's been under repair all week, just ignore it" She answered.

"It's not that" Chrono stammered back, "It's…..a wish"

"A wish?" Peorth spoke, "Which goddess made it?" she quizzed to the goddess at her terminal.

"That's the problem it's not a goddess." Ex replied to Peorth. "It's only a level 3 granting but it's the grantie that's the issue at hand" she continued.

"The Daimakaicho" Chrono sputtered in haste to her superior.

Peorth's eyes flew open and she uttered aloud to nobody in particular, "sweet mother of god…."

Oh my Daimakaicho! Chapter 2

Travis woke up early that morning. He rubbed the sleep form his eyes and looked over to the clock on the bedside table and groaned as it displayed 7:12am. Travis thought to himself, " man what a dream, not more surfing the net before going to sleep again for a while" Travis after making a mental note of this then laid his head back to his pillow. He then was stirred again to his senses as he felt warmth across his chest and along his right side. "Must have kicked the blanket off during the night" he assumed to himself. He open his eyes to find it was not a blanket. He was left speechless as his eyes took into his sight a head of silver hair and a tan arm lying across him. Snuggled up to his chest was a woman of unexplainable beauty and in his own blue dress shirt no less. Travis jerked upright and looked around the room hoping to gain a clue on how this turn of events had happened. His state of shock ground to a halt as a rustling brought his attention back to the woman lying upon him.

Travis sat meekly on the bed and looked down as the woman raised a hand to her head steadying her gaze and then turned her head toward Travis and looked up to his eyes.

"Purple eyes…what the hell?" Travis thought to himself.

Then came the flood of the memories of the past day and nights events into his mind. He grabbed at his head as the migraine pounding inside his head made Travis aware of its existence.

"What's the matter?" Hild purred to Travis with a light smile across her face. "I was hoping my bed warmer would have slept in this morning after all took place yesterday" She cooed.

Travis then quickly stumbled out of her arms and toward the kitchen. He walked to the sink picking up the glass from last night and refilling it again with water. After a few glasses of H20 and a couple Advil later, Travis turned his attention back to the main room where Hild layed with her head propped on her arm staring back at the half clothed man who was desperately trying to put yesterday's events in order.

"Need a hand" she called to Travis.

"There has to be a mistake here or I must be going crazy," Travis said, " but I seem to remember faintly something about a wish, glowing red light, hole in the floor, mind spelling some questions out for me…Hild right? Travis pleaded to the demon as he sat down in the office chair and looked to face her wincing in pain as the throbbing of his migraine head came back to the forefront of his thoughts to remind him of its existence.

"Simple, you made a wish that you had a woman like me." She replied indicated to the young man.

"Good one, but I also seem to remember a hole put into my floor but as I see now, my room is somehow a lot cleaner than it was before yesterday and, no hole to China." Travis pointed out moving his eyes to the spot where there should have been a hole through his floor but coming up empty returned his gaze to Hild who smiled and explained to Travis,

"I decided you needed some help with that because you can't really move out of here and hope to avoid rental issues with a hole in the floor can you?" Hild spoke to Travis and she rose from the bed.

"I am going to take a shower and we'll discuss the issues when I'm done" She instructed to Travis as she crossed the floor toward the bath.

Hild paused at the door as she looked at Travis who had only heard bits and pieces as he watched her move around the room. I mean her outfit before left nothing to the imagination but wearing just a shirt and underwear….How his mind didn't have a meltdown is beyond anyone's understanding and probably natures as well.

"Don't bite your tongue when you put your jaw back into place" she giggled as she turned and closed the door behind her.

Travis snapped back to reality and shook his head back and forth. Taking notice of the rumble in his stomach he mumbled to himself as he got out of his chair and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, "Well I might as well feed her and suck up as much as possible, hopefully she won't take my soul….if she has already" he sighed to himself as he finished this thought with a frustrated look on his face as he open the cupboard to grab a pot.

Hild exited the bathroom dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a New Jersey devils logo on it (ironic right?) and her hair perfectly in place.

Travis looked up from the table and opened his mouth to say something but paused and responded instead with, " I don't even want to know how" and returned to the month old skateboard magazine in his hands he was leafing through.

Travis then said to Hild, " I made you breakfast, hope it tastes better than my soul" he sighed

" Hild smirked as she replied" I wouldn't know about that seeing as you still have it but I wouldn't mind trying you out" she ended looking at him playfully as she sat down and grabbed the fork in her hand and started eating.

"Wha….t…what are you saa..ying?…" Travis stammered but gave up trying to come up with a reply to her comment and instead turned a dark shade of red.

"How cute.." Hild commented to herself as she smiled but it was brought to a halt as she paused her in her eating as her senses were directed at the meal in front of her.

Travis took note of her pause and asked" Not any good? I knew I should have asked before I made anything but I figured.."

Travis was cut off mid sentence as Hld responded," No no no! this is good! Almost as good as Belldanadys!" She exclaimed as she continued eating with more vigor.

Travis was tempted to ask who was Belldandy but figured the less he knew the better. Hild then responded by "stating to Travis through bites, " She's a goddess but you'll end up meeting her sooner or later." She noted to him as she paused briefly to have a sip of orange juice.

"Can…….can you….read my mind?....." Travis questioned the devil sitting in front of him, as much as a person can question a devil while eating breakfast in the tiny kitchen of a one room apartment.

"Give me a minute and you'll have all your questions answered my dear Travis" she replied.

Travis just looked at her in disbelief and brought his hands to his head and wondered what had he gotten himself into.

After Hild finished breakfast, Travis was given light on a few things he had been wondering about since that morning. He found out for one that, Hild did not have his soul but in her terms, they just made a contract. The contract gave the demonic realm and Hild herself energy to thrive and live in darkness she quoted. He also found out that he had a few more problems to contend with then he originally thought. Due to contract details or as Hild explained, "personal circumstances" that he now would have to in the very near future come with her to Japan to finalize the contract and its terms of agreement to make sure the energy transfer was operating correctly. He was also given a crash course on the inner workings of the Devils versus Gods endless battle. He also was brought into acceptance that Hild was indeed the Queen of the entire underworld. (I won't go into detail on howl but Travis claims he saw terrible things, terrible….. terrible…… things.) In the end though, they came to an agreement that in short that there would be no more reading the young man's mind. Travis was content with this small victory and after their discussion they moved toward the next phase of the day.

Travis had learned from Hild during their little chat that some circumstances had to be put in order but even so Travis was not too pleased with the orders placed forth by on him by Hild. She really was a devil of a woman, quite demanding indeed. " God help me" he cried to himself knowing full well that God would be the last person he would expect to offer assistance.

"I can't have my new bed warmer away for too long I may get lonely" Hild cooed to Travis playfully as she held onto his arm as they walked out of the small apartment.

" Yea whatever" Travis replied half heartedly at her attempt to make him blush. He could see she was having a great time embarrassing him much to his disapproval of her actions she was just having too fun messing with her newly acquired item. Travis was having a hard time fighting both her playful advances and sexual innuendo in her comments. As they headed out the back door to the parking lot Travis asked Hild a question.

" All of this doesn't explain still why I have to leave school mid semester and move out, I mean, what am I suppose to tell the school, my parents even?" Travis argued to Hild. "Why can't you just teleport back here whenever you want?" he protested.

Travis was a indeed a quick learner but he never could get used to why Hild always having to be right but figured for his safety as well he'd let this one go for as he looked into her eyes after he posed this question to her he swore he and saw electricity and fire, moving in her eyes as she replied coldly to his questions" Are you saying I'm at fault here?"

He thought over his answer very, very carefully. He then came to an conclusion and responded.

" I'm not saying you are at any fault here Hild but, what makes you think that a school halfway across the world is going to accept me mid semester, and not only that, what will my parents do to me! They are going to kill me for throwing away a semesters worth of tuition!" Travis stated to the devil as they walked out the back door into the parking lot behind the apartment complex.

Hild was mid way through her response to Travis's question, somewhere in her "I have my ways" response when Travis stopped on a dime.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she looked to where his eyes were now focused.

It seems that bad luck was becoming a good friend of Travis's as he took in the sight of his pitiful car. His 1981 Civic was a mess. Over the course of the night his car had been vandalized. Tires slashed, windows broken, spraypinted, the works.

"Fuck" was all Travis could muster as he squatted down and held his head in his hands. " I just can't get a break from it can I? He stated.

Hild looked down with dear concern for the man before her. She could hear the man crying softly and put a hand to his shoulder. Hild figured she could bend the rules just a little bit once as she was not technically reading his mind but simply, looking into it seeing as it would help the poor soul out of the rut he seemed to be stuck in. Hild placed a hand upon Travis's shoulder and brought to Hild in a few seconds was a flash of images about the story of Travis and his car. How he had scrapped money together working numerous jobs to get his first car. It may not have been something expensive or exotic but it was his car, and that's all that mattered. Hild could relate to losing the most precious thing to her in her life and decided Travis could use a change of, luck, for the better, just this once. She figured if he was happy she would get more energy from him in the process. A win-win for both of them. The touching of his shoulder also brought to her a replay of the earlier events of their meeting what Travis had murmured to her that night before the wish was granted. Not just the "have a woman like her part" but, the entire wish. This put a devilish grin on her face as she looked back down to the man who was still crying gently.

"How about I do you a favor Travis?" Hild requested to Travis as he brought up his gaze to meet hers stopping him mid tear in his bawling.

"A favor? " Travis asked questionably through his now slightly red eyes." What do you get out of it?" He stated to her in a more quiet but serious tone.

"Oh don't worry you'll see in due time." She reassured him. "I'll fix everything!"

"How are you going to fix my car? It's shot I mean what's the point? It's looks better now than it ever has!" he half laughed, half cried at his remark.

Hild then became silent and looked into his eyes and this snapped Travis back to reality.

"Answer me this" she asked Travis, "If you could have any car in the world, what would it be?" She said as a smirk came to her lips.

Travis pondered the question but replied to Hild, "You're joking me right? I mean what…"

His question was cut short as Hild put a finger to his lips and leaned to his ear and said what…would…it ….be…Travis?" she purred provocatively.

Travis turned beat red. Her words had sent shivers down his spine of ecstasy. He moved back quickly which caused Hild to giggle to herself, " Such a cutie!, but he also has the confidence to stand up to the Daimakaicho, a rare find indeed! I think this may turn out to be more fun then I originally thought"She said to herself gleefully

Travis thought over the question now again. He had no real knowledge about cars. His brother was the car manic in the family who could tell cars down to the model name and year by the sound of their exhaust. Travis was lucky to know if at all the model of the car. He came to settle on one car in particular. He remembered reading about on in a magazine. He had seen the fast and furious movie last week with the guys and went home and researched a car called the Nissan Skyline. Then had just made a new production model named the "Nissan Skyline GTR 34 Nismo Z-Tune."

He then told his answer to the Daimakaicho and she whirled around face the heep of junk that once was a 1981 Honda Civic.

Travis turned his head away as a flash blinded him. After the white light receded he opened his eyes to take in the sight before him. Where his civic once stood now sat a brand new, fresh out of the box Nissan Skyline Nismo Z-tune. (We'll go by just Z-tune from now on because I'm not really in the mood to keep typing out the name again and again. Sorry)

Travis then stepped down past Hild toward the car, mouth half open in shock. Hild just stood there taking in the sight of the dumbstruck man while trying to hold in her laughter much to her struggle. Travis walked around the car twice taking its shine and curves of the car's body work. He then looked at the key in his hand that once was for his Honda and thought to himself, "If this is a dream then…." He trailed off with his thought as the key slide into the car and he heard the lock unhinge and then felt the handle give way to his hand, opening the door.

"He popped his head into the car and sat down taking in the gauges, panels, smells and even the car interior that stood before him. He then leaned over and opened the glove box out of curiosity. Inside lay a single piece of paper. He unfolded it and much to his amazement it was the title to the car with his name and signature on it. He was broken from his car induced trance by the passenger door opening and then sitting down in the passenger seat was Hild. How a woman can get into a car with such grace and elegance is a feat that only Hild could do and with simplistic ease to boot.

"Well?" she looked at Travis with a sideways questing look, "Let's get going, we have a lot of work to do today."

"If this a dream then I'd rather not wake up from it" Travis stated and then continued as he spoke, "Because this is too good to be true and, I'd like to at least make part of it happen before I wake back up to my usual depressing existence" He ended with a half heated laugh.

"I would think it would because you wouldn't want to lose this gorgeous woman beside you" Hild purred to Travis as she swirled her finger in place on Travis's chest all while looking up into his eyes as she leaned over the center counsel toward him.

This brought a smile to Travis's face as he replied to Hild, "You only wish it was that." Travis smirked as he turned the key in the ignition which the Z-tune responded by roaring to life. Travis then thought to himself, "If I knew it was going to be that loud I would have asked for a different car." Travis cringed as he could bet somebody would have a word for him later about the noise he made this morning from his now new car. He could only laugh though as he looked over to the now glaring Hild who had her arms folded and was starting a hole into his head as he pulled the Z-tune into the street heading toward campus. "Don't ask questions if you can't accept the answers" he said with a smile at Hild with a response of a slight slap on his arm as they drove west toward the University.


	3. Chapter 3

---Intro----

Consus looked down at the mortal world from his place in heaven. He was still sulking over his title he received many eons ago from the almighty one and the thoughts of how people teased him about his title brought a sour and bitter taste to his mouth. He thought in his mind how he of all of the leaders faithful followers got such a lame and unimportant role in the heavens! Consus, "Minor god of grain storage." Just thinking of this made him boil with rage. He would show them all someday that he was indeed a force to reckon with! He would show them all….he would soon look down on all of those who made fun of him and brought such bitter memories to his mind and a matching taste to his tongue.

How he hated that taste, which was very similar to black licorice. "Only a demon could enjoy such a terrible thing and call it candy" he stated to himself. (It really does taste like Sh*t, no offense but worst, candy, ever.)

His thoughts were cut short as the door to his study was thrown open as one of his lackeys ran in. Var sank to a knee before his master and then after a bow rose to his feet and presented Consus with the information he had for ages been waiting to hear.

"My lord the prophecy has begun!"

---Chapter 3---

Travis's morning had not been what he expected it to be, at all. All he had hoped for was to make it home and back with no hang ups, issues, and to well, just get it all over with. Things never go as planned.

The morning drive had attracted more attention than he had hoped for. He didn't take into account on how people would react seeing the car as it slowly drove around campus to find a parking space. Travis made a mental note to write the public safety director to increase the speed limit up from 15 when he got a chance.

It wasn't the speed but due to the power the car held in its engine the slow speed and high noise the car created drew more than a few heads and cat calls. Travis finally pulled into a space and pulled the e-brake of the Z-tune and turned off its engine returning the car to a much desired silent state. Travis then stared out the window and after a minute turned his gaze to Hild.

"Try and hold back a little please." He pleaded to Hild.

"What are you trying to say Travis?" she questioned the boy playfully.

"I have come to realize one point from knowing you this short time, you like attention, so I beg you, let's just get this over with and go home." He expressed to her knowing full well that she had other plans and no force could stop them.

"Me? Nooo, Travis I would never do that!" Hild exclaimed to him with a smile.

"Right….well then at least try and not embarrass me so much so I can show my face here again sometime in the near future." Travis said as he pulled the key out of the ignition and opened his door.

A small crowd had gathered around the car hoping to glimpse about who was the new playboy to campus with the fancy car. Travis opened the door and then turned to Hild. He frowned as he looked behind her and about 10 guys had gone into a state of shock watching Hild exit the car.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" he asked in a half sincere question.

"How can you tell?" She smirked at Travis as she came around and locked her arms around his.

"Sheesh, I can't wait till Ben hears about this" Travis commented to her as they walked off onto campus toward the administration building.

Travis didn't need all the attention. Hild was having a blast. Travis would bet that almost every other guy stopped in his tracks if not fall over at the sight of Hild as they strolled along. He could feel their jealous glares and the aurora of death as he held the door open for her as she walked by into the administration building.

"Quite the gentleman." Hild stated to Travis as she walked by.

"Sure…whatever you say your highness." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Good to see your having a little fun with the situation, and the highness part, think I could get used to that!" she said to Travis while throwing him a playful smile.

"Anything else you desire?" Travis said while giving her a little bow as he walked in behind her.

"That's good for now but we'll see what else I can come up with." Hild added as she made sure Travis was following and then proceeded forward.

"Joy" Travis replied to her comment sarcastically. This brought Hild to look over him with a glare and Travis shrugged back while looking away and bringing a whistle to his lips and then smiled.

About 20 minutes later the two of them left the Administration building. Standing outside Travis announced to Hild,

"I wish you had been here when I had other issues, I swear you could sell land to a fish." He commented to her.

"I told you before Travis, I have my ways, so, now that this whole mess with school is wrapped up what to do now?"

"Well I should probably go pack and then find a way to tell my parents why they are going to get a letter from the school saying I'm doing a study abroad program in Japan I guess." Travis replied.

The pair kept walking back toward the parking lot. Hild following a little behind Travis taking in the sights of the campus. Hild then stopped as she lightly bumped into Travis who looked like he had seen a ghost. Before Travis was a picnic table off about 5 feet from the sidewalk which upon it sat Cassy.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Cassy sneered at Travis, "Couldn't handle enough for one day?"

" Listen cas.." Travis tried to say to her but was cut off as her friend took control of the conversation.

"I hear you found some whore to parade around campus with you?" she said.

Hild had wrapped her arms around Travis's chest from behind and rested her head on his shoulder looking at the trio that stood before her. She then opened her eyes and gave the group a look that could freeze water.

"Who are you calling a whore?" Hild asked the group coldly. Her eyes showed fire.

Cassy was taken aback at the woman who had latched herself around Travis. She was gorgeous. She looked at the woman and then back to Travis not sure how to respond to the scene that had just taken place. Cassy quickly came to her senses and responded sharply,

"I see, so you really must be a whore seeing as you have fallen for this loser of a man!" she said with a laugh on her voice.

"Oh….A loser you say?" she responded with a chill in her voice.

"Why am I defending him? Do I really like him? How can this be? I just can't help myself around him, no! back to business!" she thought to herself.

Travis felt the air turn cold around him and thought, " Well, this can't be good….gotta fix everything these days, fuck."

"Hild stop, please. Lets just go" Travis begged but sadly his words fell on deaf ears.

"I think this young lady need a lesson." Hild insisted with poison on her words.

Hild though stopped her actions as Travis removed her hands from around him. Then he strode forward and approached Cassy and leaned right up to her face and spoke to her words laced with anger and rage sternly but, professionally.

"You self centered bitch, I don't care if you insult me but remember this well. If I ever hear one word from your ugly skank ass mouth again about the woman with me I will make your life a living hell. If you don't believe me then go right ahead because I may give you a second chance here but I'm not so sure about the woman behind me. It would be wise of you to be quiet but if you say one word it's your funeral. Have a nice day."

Cassy was awestruck at what had just been said to her

"Hild lets go," Travis stated to her as her turned away from Cassy and started walking toward the parking lot.

Hild ran quickly to join Travis but didn't say anything as the look on hs face was still one of anger. Travis opened the car and sat in the driver's seat and closed his eyes thinking over what he had just done. It was quite unlike Travis to get angry at somebody, even the girl who made a fool out of him the day before. Travis looked over at Hild when he noticed the touch on his arm and her look of concern.

"He is just so cute sometimes, I never knew he had this side to him! This isn't good, but I like it…." Hild thought.

" I didn't know you had that side to you," she said with concern on her face to Travis

"Well I didn't do it for you, as much as I'd love to have her wiped off the face of the earth in a second, I just don't think I can deal with the questions from the authorities right now." Travis replied.

"Really? You did it for her? If I recall I remember somebody defending my honor." Hild answered back to Travis with a smile on her face.

"Nope, don't know what you're talking about?" Travis said to Hild with a playful tone in his voice as a smile creped across his face and turned quickly hoping that Hild wouldn't notice. She did.

"Travis you sly dog you! I didn't know you were the possessive type!" Hild grinned

"I should say the same about you with the way you were clinging to me all afternoon" Travis replied as he started the car "Now comes the hard part though." Travis exclaimed to Hild.

"What would that be?" Hild questioned

"How am I going to tell my parents I have to move to Japan and quit school?" Travis responded

"I have an idea that just may work." Hild replied fondly to Travis

"Let me guess, it includes me being embarrassed and be more nervous then I like to be?" Travis said.

"You'll see soon enough" Hild said as she grabbed his arm with a seductive smile on her face.

Later that night Hild had left telling Travis she had some matters that needed attending to but would be back later. As he was checking his email and thinking over what he was going to do his computer flickered and the screen went black.

" What the hell? Travis thought to himself on what had just happened when he noticed words on the screen appear.

"You must make a decision which will affect the lives of those who grace you. It is both light and dark alone yet none of each. You must decide on if you side with Heaven or Hell. Only then will he be a hero of light, or a savior of darkness. Guidance from both sides will wavier the storm but neither destiny or fate will decide the final outcome upon the Cashel of Eire."

The screen then returned to blackness and flicked again to its previous state.

---Authors notes---

I want to thank all of those who commented on my story. I hope I can answer a few questions here. There is a reason why Hild came to Travis, There is a reason she granted him a wish, even though it is a stretch, it makes the story interesting and different. Also I just have a very slow introduction to the story, kinda dragged out but wanted a close to his previous life to move on to the next events in Japan. I think someone asked if she'll be changed by him. Maybe…..have to find out….muhahahahaha! Anyway I figured I'd get this updated. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quick note: I decided to change one thing while writing from here on. I think people may have had trouble between the characters talking to themselves, meaning in their head to themselves, and form talking to others, so,

_**If it looks like this, the person is talking in their head.**_

Anything else it's to another person.

Now on with the story!

---Intro---

Travis was getting ready to leave while Hild was finishing up in the bathroom. He decided to skip the whole tell the parents issue and instead decided to leave a message with his younger brother and figure out how to explain it all later when he got the chance.

Travis had woken up to find Hild standing over him tapping her fingers on her arm. She told him it was time to leave for Japan and to pack light and get ready to go. Travis gathered together a few changes of clothes and minor possessions. He asked some questions about rent and about the rest of his things and to which she only responded by saying it would all be taken care of.

Before he left he quickly looked over his computer trying to find out if he had a virus after last night. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he brought up Google to look up some information to what the hell he read the night before. Travis frowned as he only found minimal information. The most informative lead was about some legend from the early 1240's in Ireland about some hero saving the world and they claimed to built a church over his body where he fell.

The tale seemed similar to a story his grandparents told about the history of their clan. He laughed to himself on the few similarities between the story and the computer incident but he wasn't surprised with the pop up ads always talking about Greek legends and stuff to market random health cures from Italy.

"_**Well must have been some popup ad, froze the computer, no harm no foul"**_ he said as he closed the computer with a click.

---Chapter 4---

"Lets go Travis" HIld said to him.

"Are you sure that thing is safe? I mean the whole swirling vortex of doom wasn't the way I pictured going out ya know." Travis responded to Hild.

Travis stood in his kitchen looking at a portal Hild had opened for them to travel to Japan.

Hild gave him a flat stare and assured the young man, "Trust me."

"_**I am soooo gona die."**_ Travis murmured.

Hild grabbed Travis and pulled him along after her through the swirling red portal.

When Travis opened his eyes he was in the courtyard of a very nice and mostly likely very expensive house.

"This is where you will be staying for the meantime Travis." Hild said as she turned to look at him.

Travis looked at her questionably and looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Not happy with the choice?" Hild asked to Travis which brought his attention back to her.

"Are you sure I'm not dead. I mean I did just go through a portal and if this is hell I have to say the books don't do the place justice, quite nice." He laughed.

"Quite the comedian, but no you are not dead and if you were in Hell, well let's just say being in the eye of the Daimakaicho has it perks." She smirked to him as she turned to head inside.

"_**Better than the alternative I guess."**_ He thought.

Hild showed him around the house and gave him a room to put his things. She then took Travis on a tour of the city and showed him the sights. They then later pulled up to what Travis believed was a University of some sort taking note of the students walking to class and playing Frisbee in one open grassy area. The car came to a stop and Hild looked to Travis and said, "This is where you will be going to school for the meantime, Nekomi Tech I believe. I'll have a representative who will help you get situated here. Her name is Maller.

"Maller?" Travis questioned Hild. "Is he some type of yakuza thug or something?"

"She actually. Thug no but quite good at what she does. Little rough around the edges but overall a good worker." Hild explained.

A sudden "fizak" sound caused Travis to jump a bit by the sudden appearance of a blonde haired woman in the car.

"You called master?" she spoke to Hild with her head bowed.

Travis looked her over and for being an agent of evil she was quiet beautiful. She could make supermodels jealous with her figure and beauty.

"This is Travis Maller, I expect you to take the upmost care of him. Should a hair on his head be misplaced I will punish you severely. Do you understand?" She ordered.

"Yes….my….lord." Maller stated, all while fear consuming her thoughts on what would happen if things went wrong.

"Glad to hear it, Travis, she will help you get things ready so you can attend school here." Hild said to Travis with a smile.

"Thanks Hild, I'm sure Maller will be more than enough help, seeing as I can't read or write anything in Japanese. Travis replied giving Maller and nod and a smile. She meekly returned his smile with a slight nod avoiding the eyes of Hild.

"Well how about I fix that for you?" Hild purred to Travis as she moved closer to him.

"I think I should be fine." Travis assured her but fell short as his escape was blocked by the clased door he ran into. Hild brought her hands to the sides of his face and pulled Travis into a passionate deep kiss. The kiss lasted mere seconds but as Travis pulled away he was seeing stars.

Hild had a slight blush on her face and Travis was red as a tomato. "There you go all set! Go have fun you two, and Maller you'll need these." She dictated to her servant handing her a portfolio. Travis stumbled out of the car and caught himself regaining his composure.

"_**Wha……wa…ha..t…..Hot damn!"**_ He thought. _**"She knows how to lock the lips!"**_

Maller broke Travis's thoughts.

"Ahem, Mr. Travis we should get you situated firstly." Maller spoke.

"Ah…sorry, uh, Travis will be fine. Don't worry about the formalities." Travis told Maller.

Maller was caught off guard. "You sure…..Travis…right?" She asked.

"Wasn't so hard was it? Also don't worry about Hild. She's a little possessive but means well." He stated to the first class demon.

He looked back at her with confusion as she was staring at him. "Something wrong?" He questioned her.

"I don't know what you did to have her like you but whatever it is pleasssseeeeee don't leave!" She begged him with tears in her eyes. "You are the first person I have ever seen her take so much interest in and that means less of it is focused on me!"

Travis laughed at her remark as he started walking toward the center of campus. They talked for a while walking around campus. He took note that he could now understand what the people around him we saying even if the words didn't make sense. He could also make out writing too when no more than 10 minutes ago he couldn't speak or read more than two words of Japanese. The portfolio had all the info Travis needed for his classes and schedule. After talking a tour of his new surroundings Maller led him to a car to take him home. Driving home along a winding road Travis noticed a motorcycle on the side of the road with a young man around his age pushing it. It had a sidecar and the man seemed to be having quite some trouble with the task of moving it.

"Stop the car" Travis said to the driver.

The man nodded as the car came to a stop a few yards back from the man.

"What are you doing?" Maller shouted at Travis as he opened the door and climbed out.

"The man obviously needs some help and what harm could it do to help out him out?" He asked questionably at her.

"What harm? What about Hild torturing me to all ends of hell?" Maller replied with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll call you when I'm done and if there is a problem I'll tell her it was my own doing. No worries." He said to her with a smile as he closed the door seeing her try and object to his decision but she was too late as it slammed shut and the car drove off.

Travis jogged up the young guy and tapped him on the shoulder. The dark haired man turned around with a sudden jolt seeing him there.

" Who are you?" he asked looking Travis up and down.

" Name's Travis and it looks like you could use some help, mind?" He replied to his comment and nodding to the broken bike.

"Dear God yes, I only live a little ways up the road, it'd be a great help if you could." He said.

The task had grown much easier with two people pushing the broken down motorcycle. Travis had learned that the guy's name was Keiichi and he attended the same school. They were actually in a few classes together. Travis came to the conclusion that he seemed overall a good guy and was happy to meet somebody he would know in his classes. They came to a temple and turned up the gravel driveway. Travis was puzzled on why they were at a temple and in doing so he tripped and took most the impact on his forearm which slid across the pavement.

"You ok Travis?" He said to Travis with concern in his voice.

"Ha! just a scratch, I'll be fine, I've had worse." He replied with a grin on his face.

Travis helped push the motorbike into a shed and dusted his hands off and then turned to Keiichi and spoke, "Well that should do it I guess I'll get myself a ride and see you later."

"Thanks a lot I owe you one, how about you come in and have some tea while you wait." He replied.

"Thanks, I could use a drink after that workout; you have got to get a lighter bike dude." Travis said to Keiichi as they walked toward the temple like house.

"It has too many good memories to get rid of it, ya know." He expressed to Travis.

"I know what you mean." Travis said back.

Keiichi opened the door and they walked in, both removing their shoes.

"Belldandy could you make some tea we have a guest." He called into the house.

"Yes dear" A woman replied. Travis guessed that was Belldandy. The name seemed familiar but he couldn't place it and let it go as he followed Keiichi through the hallway to the kitchen taking in the walls and sights of the temple, never having seen anything close to it back home before.

They walked into a small room with a table in the middle and sat down and started talking. About 3 minutes later a young brown haired woman walked in with a tray and three cups of tea. She smiled as she entered the room but froze looking at Travis. Her eyes looked around the room carefully.

"What is it Bell?" Keiichi asked her.

" I could swear I felt a trace of….you know." She replied as she looked to him with a serious expression on her face but it broke to a smile as she looked as Travis and spoke, "You must be a friend of Keiichi's right?"

"His name is Travis; he helped me push the beemer up the last mile of the road. The alternator went out on me. He was a real help." He said

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help, If only I didn't have to go back and talk to father." She said to him and turned to Travis with a bow and said, "Thank you so much Travis-chan for helping my poor Keiichi."

"Anytime, I've been there too, but worse! Do you mind?" He said to her motioning to the tea.

"Yes please help yourself." She said kindly.

As he reached to grab the tea but stopped as he heard her gasp. He looked to her eyes and they were drawn to his arm.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked to Belldandy.

"_**Great I'm here five minutes and I bet I just broke some sacred Japanese tradition"**_ he muttered

"Your arm!" She exclaimed as she went to grab it turning it over his arm was bleeding. He then looked at himself taking note his pants were covered in blood where it had been resting.

"You need to get this fixed right away, let me help!" She cried as she put her hands together over his arm.

"Bell stop!" Keiichi cried and she brought her hands back to her looking at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?" She questioned him with worry on her face.

" He doesn't know about…" Keiichi tried to say but was cut off as Travis finished his sentence as he spoke, "That she can use magic to heal or something, I take it. I'm also going to guess she is some kind of Goddess if I had to make it out." He said to them with a smile.

"How did you know…." Keiichi asked with worry in his eyes.

"I know a person who has different markings but she gave me the background story on the whole deal. Nothing important." He smiled to them.

"Well in that case its fine I guess." Keiichi responded quietly still in shock of Travis knowing who Belldandy was.

"There should be no problem, now that the little issue is settled Keiichi, Travis your arm please if I may." She said to him.

Travis gave her back his arm and she started to heal it. There was a blue light around her hands above his arm. He was amazed at how the blood instantly dried and the wound came to close, also relieving all pain and discomfort around the spot her hands were over. She was almost done when she stopped and pulled her hands back sharply.

Travis looked at her and then to Keiichi and then back seeing him with the same expressing of cluelessness.

"What?" Travis said looking back and forth between them.

"She's here" Belldandy hissed as she rose to her feet.

"No sooner as she did the door was flown open and two girls ran in screaming. "Belldandy, She is coming…here….." but the woman trailed off as she took note of the odd member of the group.

"Who is that?" She pointed to Travis

"That is Travis a friend of Keiichi's but now is not the time for introductions.

The younger girl ran to hug Belldandy. Travis could tell she was frightened as she said to Bell.

"Help me sister, I'm scared!" she said but stopped for a moment as she also took note of Travis in the room. She pointed too and was about to ask, but Bell and Urd ran out of the room and toward the front door.

"Want to see what all the commotion is about?" Travis asked with a smirk to Keiichi.

Keiichi paled as Travis pulled him into a half hug and walked with him toward the rest of the goddess out front looking toward the sky, all in now changed attire and stanced ready for battle.

As the pair walked out to join the festivities the swirling dark clouds parted and a single bolt of lighting cracked the ground. When the dust settled there stood Hild in the same type of attire as the Goddess.

"What do you want?" Urd demanded as lighting crackled in her hands.

"My my my, is that anyway to greet your loving mother?" Hild spoke with a wicked smile to Urd.

"Well this is a new side of her I haven't seen. Not bad, little flashy but overall it works out well. Fits her I think a little better than she is with me but eh, not bad at all." Travis stated to Keiichi.

"What? How do you know about Hild?" he stammered backing away from Travis with panic in his voice.

"_**Well there goes that relationship."**_ He thought.

"Keiichi it's a really long story but hopefully after this you'll still hear me out, I hope." Travis said to him with a smile as he put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the three goddess and one demon with Keiichi looking at him in utter shock.

"_**Better end this before it gets ugly. How am I not surprised that Urd is her daughter, not only the looks but personalities match."**_ He said

"Hild I don't know what you are up to but…." Belldandy was cut off as Travis casually walked by her.

"Are you crazy? Urd screamed at Travis "Get away from her you don't know what she'll do to you!"

Hild's attention turned to Travis and she changed from her demonic and cold proud like nature to that of a very giddy love struck school girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck and purred to Travis. "Did you miss me?" She looked into his eyes as she drew circles on his chest with her finger. The three goddess and Keiichi stood and looked at them with their jaws hanging open, speechless.

"Ah like I said, it's quite a long story" Travis said wearily rubbing his the back of his head with his right hand.

His arm though was grabbed by Hild as her eyes turned menacing. "What happened to your arm?" She demanded. "Who did this to you?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a small scrape, It was my own fault Hild" Travis replied.

"Maller is going to have some explaining to do." Hild spoke in a low growl.

"Hey, hold up here, it was my own decision. I made her leave, if anyone should be in trouble it's me." He replied to her.

"Oh really? Looks like I'll have to punish you instead" She smiled to Travis seductively. "In that case I have a few interesting ideas."

Travis shivered at the though. _**"He's just so cute when he gets nervous like that!"**_ She thought.

Turning to Belldandy Travis bowed to her and spoke. "I am sorry for this matter. I promise as long as I can help it I will permit an incident from occurring again. I understand if you hate me for hiding this from you but if I may ask of you a slight favor before I go."

The three goddess looked at each other and formed a huddle. Travis heard whispers of things from "at least he will keep Hild in Check" to "He is under her control she's just using him!"

That last one really made him think. _**"Does she really like me or am I just some fun toy for her to mess with?"**_

The three goddess then broke from their huddle and turned toward Travis. Urd and Skuld sulking and Belldandy with a smile. _**"Wonder who won that argument."**_ Travis smirked to himself.

"Travis we think you are not a bad person and you being here will make things much easier as long as you keep Hild from her more diabolical schemes" Belldandy said.

Travis looked back at Hild with a frown and a look that said' _**"Do I really need to know?"**_ Hild looked back with a, _**"What? Me?"**_expression on her face.

"Can you at least help me out here?" he pleaded to her.

"_**I can't refuse him when he's like that, makes me want to eat him up!" kawai!"**_ Hild said to herself but then she snapped at travis in a defeated tone, "Fine! You win!"

Urd looked like she had seen a ghost. Her mother was head over heels for this mortal!

Hild saw the look her daughter had and said to her, "Urd darling, I have a heart too you know, Travis has just show me that it can be used for greater things. He makes me feel alive."

Urd looked like she was going to be sick. Hild threw lighting glances from her eyes toward her daughter daring her to say something about the man she had grown fond of.

Travis sighed as he said, "If you two are going to fight or whatever can you at least help me out first so I can go home. I've had a long day, I have things to do tomorrow."

"What did you need?" Skuld asked Travis.

"If it's not too much trouble could you at least finish the healing thing you were doing? This cut is throbbing like crazy and it's driving me mad!" He proclaimed.

"Well why couldn't you ask me?" Hild cooed to Travis while pouting her lips at him.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "You can do healing too?" He asked her.

"Of course we can what did you think all we demons can do is destroy?" Hild replied

"What do you think?" Travis smirked at her.

"Come here!" Hild snapped at Travis but in playful tone but smiled as he gave way to her touch. She placed his arm in her hand and instead of a bright blue glow a broght red glow appeared in the same way as Belldandy had done earlier.

"Let me help as well." Belldandy said as she walked up next to Travis with a smile. "It'll go faster this way."

"Sure" Travis replied. He looked to Hild and mouthed, _**"I'm sorry; I'll pay you back later."**_

Hild gave Travis a devilish seductive grin. He had a pretty good idea on what she wanted as repayment. He could tell it had to do something with a bed, and most likely S&M gear. For his sake he hoped that was the worst.

In a matter of seconds he was good as new and flexed him arm rubbing the once bleeding spot and proclaimed to the two, "Good as new, thanks Belldandy and you too Hild."

Travis then said goodbye to the group of Goddess and Keiichi as Hild waited impatiently by the gate.

He promised he would help Keiichi fix his bike tomorrow and stop by. Urd was very curious and wanted him to explain to her tomorrow how he had tamed the Queen of hell. He also promised if Hild did anything wrong to them to let him know. Skuld was overjoyed to learn Travis would treat her to ice cream. A suggestion from Belldandy.

Travis walked toward Hild smiling to himself after waving to the goddess. They watched him walk toward her Belldandy smiling as she saw the love he had for her and that maybe he had changed her. She turned to head inside with the others when a cough and a sound of water hitting the ground made her turn back toward Travis.

Travis had stopped dead in his tracks. He could make out in the faint light from the temple what he had just coughed up. He had good reason to believe that red was not a good sign, let alone a good thing. His mind scrambled, _**"What do I do? I didn't think this could happen, let alone to me.**_ He remembered to healing process that Hild and Belldandy did. _**"Fuck, that had to be what did it, damnit of all the things to trigger it. I had to laugh at them for saying it could happen, fuck, FUCK! WHAT AM I GONA DO? I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"**_

Belldandy noticed the color of his aurora change to a yellow, his heart beat rise dramatically, panic set in upon him. Hild also had noticed that Travis had stopped. She could smell it on the air what Travis had coughed up. It was blood. She hurriedly walked toward him and went to raise his face to hers to see if he was ok. He hands though were smacked away as Travis scream at her in terror and panic. "Don't touch me! Stay away!" He spit out more blood as he coughed. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine!"

Belldandy came closer and spoke, "Travis let us help we can heal you and it'll all be fine."

Travis game a small laugh. Hild could see tears drop from his face. _**"Did they do something to him to get back at me? If they did I swear I will kill them! What could be wrong with my….Travis?"**_ She raced though thoughts in her mind on what could have happed to him. Then Travis stated to the two women, "I take it that if I told you it was fruit punch you wouldn't believe me and let this go would you?" he let lose a small laugh after he said this obviously amused at his own joke.

"Travis this is not the time to be funny," Hild snapped to him in a serious tone.

Terror had set in once again to him. He ripped his shirt off to soak the blood from his mouth. Belldandy stopped midstep toward Travis. Fear sunk into her as she now looked at the exposed back of Travis. "It can't be…..those symbols …" She mouthed the last word to herself.

He stammered to Hild out loud between sobs of pain and agony, "I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm ugly, pitiful, Just leave me! I can't stand to see the look of disgust you will show to me! Please just go away!"

He scanned around for a way out. Travis though lurched back in response to Hild grabbing to embrace him. She saw his face as he lurched back from her. Horror, fear, and terror were the emotions on his face. She froze as she saw the pain on it as he looked at her. "No…not like this….never….i…didn't want… you to know this" He cried to her softly as he inched away. She froze as she saw the tears fall from his eyes. His now silver,…..reflective…… almost mirror like eyes.

Travis looked around wildly and ran. He didn't know where but as long as it was far from her as possible he would be safe. Until she found him, then he hoped his end would at least be….quick.

--Authors notes—

I just wanted to say thanks for the people who responded to my story. I kinda took some ideas from people and spinned them. I owe thanks to Mic Mov for I believe two of them. He knows which ones. I at least hope he does…. I think. If I took someone else's who gave me a suggestion and didn't mention you I apologize. Moving on. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone cares. I have no freaking clue or idea on how to go about doing it. Using the tabs on the profile just gives me a list of 5000 people of who I have no clue of anything about them or if they know what I'm writing about and how it should be worded and stuff. (If they do that or not, not sure at all really) On a similar note somebody asked about helping me write. If you are still interested I'd be happy to do it. Two minds are greater than one! I think it may have been Mic Mov again? I know I put in the story characters such as Consus and Peorth and people are probably like, "Hey dude WTF when is this god that is evil gona show up? What about Peorth she's hot! Etc. etc. Don't worry it'll all come about. Unless I totally blow it and forget. Then I'll have to write an extra chapter after the story's done which wouldn't make sense. GAHHHHH! So stressful! It'll all work out…..I think. Well let me know what you guys think so far or care to see happen or any more ideas.

-Tfahey2


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

I know I have taken forever to update. I have been busy with life. Internship, moving, getting ready for school, etc. If it wasn't for Mic Mov messaging me all the time asking how I was doing I don't even know if I would have kept writing this story. Thank you Mic Mov! If not for your words of "update the story NOW!" where would I be? Onward…

Chapter 5

Travis sat in the darkened classroom and the first floor science building of Nekomi Tech. His breathing had slowed. He looked out the window at the moon from where he sat on the floor against the wall trying to hide and catch his breath. He knew he was fucked.

"Wonder how long it'll take for her to find me? I could still go now if I get up and dash." He thought.

He figured it'd be about 10 minutes seeing as he had lost all traces of magical energy he had not more than 20 minutes ago. Hild probably would trace him somehow, maybe like they did in the stories by a heartbeat or the sound of the person's breathing they were seeking. He would not be surprised.

His legs did not respond to him as he was too tired to move and all energy drained from his unleash in the temple courtyard. His body had to adjust and reboot. Causing his arms to feel like jello but have the weight of lead.

He sat against the wall with his eyes closed thinking of the fool he had been. Thinking that a woman of such beauty and grace would soon be his downfall. The stories of his family legends he thought were all made up but reality hit him like a brick. If the devil and goddess are real why wouldn't his families be? He mind began to wonder thinking if others were real such as vampires but that was soon brought to a grinding halt as he heard the door slide open.

Travis tried to open both eyes but got only one. His body was weak. He looked at the door with a smirk on his face waiting for the demon lord to walk in with fire in her eyes ready to finish him.

He was taken aback when a lone figure walked in and looked toward Travis and said in an almost robotic tone, "The once and proud son of Sparta has fallen so far."

"Hild send you to collect my payment or do I get a bonus round before its game over?" Travis chuckled at the person in question.

"Sorry to disappoint but I've been ordered to take you before my master. If necessary by force. He has something that can help you." The mystery man said unsheathing a single sword from behind his back.

Travis laughed at the man. The look that was on his face was once of puzzlement. "What is so funny?" he questioned to the weak figure of Travis.

"I like you, no questions, just answers. The funny part is I can do that too. Want to play a game?" Travis said to the man as his eyes connected with the figure, they were dull but pacing back and forth between full reflective silver and a dull weak tone.

"I don't have time but my orders….what the…what are you?"

Travis was standing, blood covered his hands and torso, and he had a menacing smirk as his hand reached to his sholderblade and produced a katana.

"I always thought that those stories of my family were fictional guess that the curse really did happen." He laughed with a glem of death in his eyes.

"You ever hear the story of The Cashel of Eire?" mr….hummm?

"My name is Var, servant of the great god Consus, I believe I do know your story, a Celtic tale of legend I believe though I am not too familiar."

The tale of Cashel of Eire. A young man watched as his family and friends were killed before his eyes. He was granted powers by the spirit of the land. He would fight for the heavens to bring those he loved back. He was meant to kill the devil herself but failed, even after defeating her entire army, she escaped. The warrior returned to heaven to hopefully be in the graces of the gods for weakening hell so much with his efforts. When he was done he was cheated and given nothing. He then turned against the gods feeling cheated and consumed with rage. He was cursed so that his emotions and feelings would become symbols displayed on his skin for all to know he rebelled against heaven. Before he was to be judged, not wanting to be a victim of himself and live with the shame of not rescuing those he wanted to save from the grave, rather than lead to in his mind his own destruction, maybe driven insane from the loss of love and normality, he killed himself leaving both sides lost of a contract of a warrior. They say if the kin of legend returns to the site of his death a contract can be fulfilled and the side with it will gain an upper hand in the battle for the earth realm. Not a soul was born with the certifications to fulfill it, until Travis, which was a fluke due to a birth incident which should have killed him but was granted pass by the reaper, only he knows why, neither God nor Hild could explain.

"What can you do for me?" Travis laughed at Var, I will end up either going insane or trying to kill Hild, thus she will seek me out to eliminate and form of elimination that could topple her reign in hell. I will either kill the woman I love or she'll kill me, quite the lovers tale don't you think? Travis finished with a curl to a smile. "I'm already becoming what I hate."

"I can show you that she is nothing more than a calculating demon of hatred, if you serve under her she will break you and force you to hate her and then torture souls." Var lectured toward Travis. Let me show you…or you will be hunted by the valkeries for becoming an insane killer of all.

Travis's mind was filled with images, those too painful to bear. Travis saw Hild admit that she had used him all along to attack heaven. His heart had been broken and mind sent into rage and sorrow by being forced to watch Hild pleasure other men and be used by them and smirk to him as he cried in sorrow as she screamed pleasure at his broken heap of a mortal. Travis clutched his head.

"Make it stop she would never do that me!" Travis yelled at Var rolling on the ground.

"You tell me to stop but it puts the truth in perspective, you have no idea about her and you, is it true or not, these will be the images to come to you if you stay with her, I'm sorry my fellow soldier but I will heal you, if you accept your fate of the heavens or not!"

Var leaned down over Travis and injected him with a syringe of green liquid, Travis let loose a blood curdling and ear piercing scream as it was pulled out and then fell silent.

"It is done master." Var said to nobody in particular. **"I just hope this is the right thing to do…"**

At the temple Hild, Keiichi, and the goddess sat around the table. Hild was crying into Urd's shoulder, "Travis hates me, what can I do." She cried. Urd could only pat her mother and wonder what to do, this was not a normal thing to happen to her. Belldandy looked at them with worry. "Maller will find him, won't she" Keiichi asked with concern to Belldandy.

"I'm sure she will bring him back to Hild, she is a first class demon" she said to him with a smile which disappeared after she turned back to Hild.

Hild stopped crying and looked at Urd, "I would go but I'm afraid I may lose him for good if I talked to him, thank you Urd, this is so unlike me she laughed slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye, guess it's true, I love him." She claimed

Bell smiled and Urd had a light smirk as she heard this,

"To think a mere yank such as Travis could cause the great Hild to fall in love with him," Urd spoke to her mother.

"Hild glared at her, "You will not speak of your future father that way young lady"

The room went silent. Urd choked and then repeated, "FATHER!'

"Well of course my dear Urd, it's only natural I get the ball and chain on him early, can't have my little precious Travis taken away from me, I need to make it clear to the world who he belongs to. I mean with the way he looks I have to make sure he's mine! I know it sounds possessive but I couldn't bear to see him with anyone else but me or will I allow him to be. He's the only man I can see by my side he always knows what to say and is just too cute for words! I just want to eat him up! I mean Belldandy gets my drift, how would you feel if some other girl took Keiichi away from you?" Hild questioned the goddess.

The lights started to blink and a whirlwind started to swirl around the room and a scowl appeared on the face of Belldandy.

"Calm down dear he's not going anywhere, I'll make sure of it." Hild said to her with a wink and the room returned to normal.

Hild turned toward Urd and spoke, "besides marriage is the logical next step for Travis and me, just imagine you being an aunt!" She stated to her daughter with glee.

"You can't have children with a mortal, let alone what will his family say, what will he say?" Urd answered to her mother's claim.

"It is possible…..but, it's very, very rare. It's a one in 3,457,984,359,929,873,249 chance to one a mortal and divine can conceive but it can happen" Hild stated ,"Plus, think of all the fun I'll have with Travis trying over and over again" Hild stated with a gleam in her eye.

"MOTHER! I do not need to know about the plans you have for seducing Travis!" Urd yelled at Hild.

"Are you sure about that Goddess of love?" Hild replied with a finger to her chin.

"Okay I do want to know but now is not the time." Urd replied with a huff.

"Oh then you'll love my plan I have for you and I to given Travis the love of both you and I together!" Hild giggled.

Urd looked at her mother speechless.

"What isn't it every man's dream to have a threesome, and with a mother daughter combo it just adds that extra touch of exotic." Hild said to Urd

Keiichi shivered, he feared for Travis. **"God help him, He's gona need it with Hild and whatever else she has up her sleeve for Travis" **If Belldandy could turn him to putty in her hands with a minute of kissing he'd be afraid to see what Hild could do.

His thoughts and Urd's reply were cut short as a scream of pain and agony claimed the room. All eyes turned toward Hild as she clutched her arm and howled toward the ceiling.

Belldandy had to plug her ears. The instant she heard it she could tell that this was a scream from her heart, **"It seems she does love him, as only this amount of agony and pain could come from the heart bonding and accepting its one true love, such I have with keiichi."**

Hild brought her head back to its normal placement and her hands became fists and lightning danced and cracked around them. Her eyes opened and fire burned in them. They glowed red with anger. "Nobody hurts my Travis….I will kill whoever has hurt him, I will crush their heart in my hands, I will make them regret they placed a hand on MY lover." With that she rose from her spot and in a flash of smoke and flame disappeared from the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes

Internal thoughts aka thinking will now be in **bold.**

I forgot to do it last chapter and rereading it thought to myself, "self, damn it needed to be in bold."

I would change the last chapter to bold but meh, I'm lazy. Here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Hild appeared atop a light pole in the middle of Nekomi. She filtered out all sounds and listened for just one. The heartbeat of her most precious person in the world. It took her mere fractions of a second to locate Travis. **"Ah such a calming sound. It sounds so southing and yet masculine."** Hild thought to herself, this brought back memories of her laying on his chest in his apartment and listening to it as she drifted off to sleep thinking maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad after all.

Snapping out of her trance she flew with the speed of a 747 on crack and steroids combined to where Travis was. She had to make sure Travis was alright, and more than sure to kill the person who layed their dirty hands on her man.

Var stood next to Travis and placed the syringe in his hand and poofed it away. **"Now to get you back to….oh shit…."** He said to himself. Var felt a force coming toward him, very angry and very fast but most of all, very, very, powerful.

"**Looks like it'll have to be a timed delay seeing as I have what little time left."** He said to himself.

Var finished the incantation right as the door blew from its hinges across the room and through the opposite wall. Var turned to see a very angry yet attractive and sexy woman walk through the door. Lighting crackled from her fingertips and she turned her attention toward the man at his feet.

"If you value your life you'll answer my questions, you filthy excuse for a god." HIld sneered. "What have you done to my Travis and so help you and every soul in heaven if even a hair is missing on his head."

"I have only done what my master has asked of me. If you wish to kill me I suggest you do it soon for you have little time left with the one you call Travis here. He will soon be put into a chronic state for his treason to the gods. Farewell oh great demon queen." Var spoke as he turned and faded from sight.

"**He must be bluffing, there is no way they would put him in a prison for such a lame reason. The last one was Celestine, but that was eons ago, wait what am I doing thinking about such nonsense? What happened to him?"** Hild screamed at herself taking notice of the condition of Travis lying in a heap against the far wall of the room.

Hild rushed over to Travis and healed his wounds. **"Okay no broken bones, internal organs seem to be fine….What the…"** Hild gasped as she noticed a tattoo on his left shoulder that was not there before and another that was on his forearm. **"He's never had a tattoo before! I've seen him shirtless and that one time I peeked at him in the shower, I mean rarr!, Concentrate Hild! We'll figure it all later, we need to get him home! Let's make sure his mind is ok, no trauma and such."** Hild pointed out to herself as she pressed her forehead against Travis's

In her eyes they showed the events which had happened since he ran away from her. She felt his feelings of fear and adrenaline. She saw him run to the school and hide. Felt him come to grips with his demise, waiting for her to come finish him off for being a lair to her and someone who she would see as an obstacle in her place as ruler of hell.

"**You baka! How could you think that I would kill you? I'm going to have to prove to you that you are going to be the man in my eternal life!"** She watched as Var walked in and heard the words he spoke to Travis. She then gasped as she felt Travis's soul crack as Var displayed the images of her betrayal to Travis. She felt him try and reason it away but couldn't cope with the mounting fear of had it been a lie all aloing? None of the answers he could come up with could erase the doubt. Hild Felt Travis subdue to the emotional wave of heartbreak and pain.

"**How dare he…I will kill him…I will have every demon in hell for his head…I want his head for what he did to Travis!"** She vowed to herself.

Travis stirred and coughed. Hild pulled her head away from his and spoke softly to Travis, "Travis I know it must be hard for you to believe me now but please hear me when I say I will never do anything EVER to hurt you. I will give you everything in the world or even give up anything for you to be with me! That's how much I…..I love you." She then took a breath as a tear fell from her check as she spoke in a cracked voice, "please don't for a second think I would do anything so terrible to you. I would never use you or ever delight myself from another, only you can make my heart race. Please, don't leave me, I don't know what I'd do without you, I'll do anything to make it right….please Travis…." Hild cried into his chest.

"Sorry to ruin this touching reunion but I'm afraid he'll have to come with us." A voice behind Hild spoke.

The demon queen turned to find a valkyire, Lind, with her axe out standing with Belldandy, Urd, and Maller in the back of the classroom. Urd had eyes with tears in them, Belldandy as well showing the moving scene Hild had played out before them. Lind stood emotionless.

"Give me one good reason I would hand over to heaven my Travis? If you think I'd let him go anywhere after this little stunt without me you are wrong. I'd rather face full on war between the heavens and hell before I give Travis over to any of you, after one of your own did this to him!" Hild screamed at the rock steady valkyrie before her as she had moved Travis to a floating position next to her."

"I have already told the others about the situation but he needs to be removed from the populace in case he becomes unstable or a threat to society." Lind answered.

"What are you talking about?" I checked him over he is perfectly fine now." Hild objected to Lind

"We have been noticing the moves of Var, the god who came here for Travis, It seems he is working for a lesser alpha god in heaven under the name of Consus. We don't know what he is doing but it seems Travis and whatever he has had planned for Var to do to him is important that he is monitored." Lind uttered to Hild in her monotonic voice.

"It also seems he has had some altering of his blood structure as well." Belldandy pointed out, "I checked his vitals and his blood came up slightly odder than normal."

Hild looked down at Travis and ran a scan over him. She noted that his blood had changed but it was miniscule but nothing serious. "He looks fine to me." Hild snapped.

"He was probably given a drug of some sort, let me have a sample of his blood and I'll figure out how to counter act it." Urd advised to her mother as she walked toward Travis.

"Look out!" Belldadny shrieked at Hild. Hild turned to find Travis with two swords drawn and aimed at HIld. He though was blocked of his attack toward her as Lind got her pole axe to Travis first, and he was then flung out of the room through the window onto the walkway.

Lind walked out of the classroom and crunched over the new hole in the wall and broken glass to find Travis already on his feet.

"Why would you attack the woman who loves you?" Lind asked Travis.

"Who are you and why are you defending the demon. She looks to kill us all. He was right all along. I knew it, let me kill her and all will be right in this world!" Travis shouted at Lind.

"As much as I would like that, it seems that it would create a bigger problem and havoc for heaven as well. I doubt also as much she would just let you kill her. Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." Lind complained to her opponent.

Lind and Travis fought, blows were traded and metal clashed. Hild and the other Goddesses could only look on in horror. Lind knew she had to knock him out, not kill him while on the other hand Travis seemed mad with rage and insane, even though a very good fighter she noted he was quicker than her and could have stuck her numerous times but for some odd reason….didn't. Travis went for a blow and when Lind countered he dropped his guard and She struck him with the side of her axe rendering him unconscious.

"Travis!" Hild cried as she ran over to him. Urd grabbed her and shook her head. "He needs help; I'll go with Lind and make sure he's all right. I'll be sure nothing happens to him and stay with him all the time. I promise you…mo..mo….mother." Urd stammered.

"What did you call me?" Hild said barely audible.

"Travis and I had a talk one day after he told us he knew about us being goddess. We talked about heaven and then turned toward hell and well somehow you came up and our unusual relationship. I told him I could never call you my mother because it would mean me turning away from being a goddess. He then though for a while and said in reply that as a mother you loved me deep down and that even if I showed you love in return that it doesn't mean I'm not a goddess. That I know better than anyone who I am and stand for and even if you love a mother that is a demon. Love for a demon won't make you into one, only actions of evil can. He said you can love a demon, but only being evil, become one. That is more a goddess action that anything else." Urd sniffled as she wiped tears forming in her eyes.

"**Travis said that?"** Hild thought, She looked at Lind rising Travis from the ground to a floating position.

Hild couldn't believe that this mere mortal could not have only captured her heart but also caused her daughter to acknowledge her as well. She was speechless.

"**Travis you are something else, the impossible things you do just make me love you even more!" **Hild whispered to herself.

Hild took a deep breath and calmed herself. She though over every detail of the night and figured the only one who would know the antidote to what was in Travis would be heaven. She once again breathed deep and turned toward Lind. "I want you to cure him and the instant he is better I want him brought back to me. If I hear of anything about him being mistreated or harmed or prejudiced against by anyone because he is my lover, even God himself I will make things for heaven very unpleasant. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Hild hissed at Lind with her eyes glowing red.

"Yes ma'am? Lind said. It was impossibly noticeable to the untrained eye but there was a bit of fear in her face when Lind gave her response.

"Mother I will make sure that he is fine, I'll keep you updated and I'll stay by his side the entire time. Don't worry." Urd spoke as Lind, Travis, and herself flew up toward the sky and disappeared.

Hild then turned to Belldandy, "I have a phone call to make I'll see you tomorrow, it's been a long day for you get some rest."

With that Hild disappeared in an instant and Belldandy returned to the temple to tell Kenichi about what happened while Maller returned with her as well.

Hild picked up the phone next to her desk at her place she and Travis were staying in Tokyo. It rang twice and was picked up. "It's me. I want your word that he will be fine. You know who I'm talking about and don't play dumb with me. If you do anything because you are jealous that I love him and never you or for some other unknown selfish jealous reason I will come up there, and you know I can, don't tempt me understand. He and Urd are my entire life and I will risk the fabric of the universe itself for him. The voice on the other end paused. He knew she was serious. He could tell from her tone. He could feel her anger and seriousness through the phone itself. After an inhale of breath the voice spoke. "On myself the Almighty you have my word oh great Daimakaicho!"

"Good, I'll expect to hear from Urd tomorrow at 15:00 hours Tokyo time on his condition, if not expect another phone call from me, but, next time I won't be so forgiving. You better hope that your god didn't do anything damaging to him or else!" With that the phone clicked and She was gone.

Urd and Lind had taken Travis to heaven's greatest minds in hopes of turning Travis back to normal.

"This is incredible!, I can't believe what I'm seeing!" A scientist exclaimed to another.

"What would you be talking about may I ask?" A voice replied

Both men turned around to find Urd with her arms crossed and a look of impatience on her face.

"You know if you don't figure this out soon my mother will have your heads right?" Urd smirked

Being in the now good graces with the leader of hell had it perks. It was amazing on how this caused people to treat her like a, well God, in heaven knowing upsetting the Daimakaicho's daughter could bring lots of unhappy events in their future.

It also caused those looking over Travis to take the most extreme caution ever known to ever grace heaven. Tests on him that took normally 5 minutes now took 2 hours. It wouldn't be good to screw up anything, especially on her darkness's destined one and her daughter hovering nearby.

"What did you find out?" Urd questioned the two lead scientists.

"Ah! Well we found out he was injected with some substance we just don't know what. On the other end though it seems he has some sort of angel but not."

"An angel?" Urd asked with a raised eyebrow. "That should be impossible for a mortal."

"Well you see yes that's true but due to his ancestory and events, he has seemed to develop as we call it a weapon angel. Many have had them in the past but depending on personal preferences it differes, some it's a staff, other a sword. Many earthly legend warriors have had them in the past but never have we seen this before. He has not one but two swords made out of a metal we have never seen before." The scientist spoke to the goddess. It has never been recorded of somebody ever having a weapon's angel that could produce two weapons.

He continued on saying, "The metal is probably indestructible, I mean the compounds are made up of elements that we didn't even know exist, let alone the creator himself but that's not the most eerie part of all!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean eerie?" Urd questioned the man.

"Well when he was brought in he had silver eyes but he also had some symbols all over him. They seems to be after some simple research related to events of himself in someway but one in particular was odd. Take a look at this." He said as he handed Urd a photo.

Urd gasped as she looked in horror at the picture. Below a tattoo on his back that looked like a family crest of some sort was another covering his whole back. She had seen this once before as the sigil of Hild. Her personal symbol was tattooed on his back…..with a bleeding skull and crossbones over it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gahhh my head…." Travis said out loud.

"How are you feeling sir?" a voice asked.

"I feel like I got hit in the face by a cinderblock going twice the speed of sound." Travis replied while opening an eye and after a brief adjustment, he noticed the figure next to him.

Urd was sitting there looking at Travis with an expression of anger, confusion, and caring.

"I take it you have something to say?" Travis said.

"Tell me what this is about!" Urd demanded as she showed Travis the picture of the sigil on his back. "There are more of these but this is the one that disturbs me the most. I thought you loved my mother and would do anything for her and I see you basically telling her to die on your body!" Urd shouted.

"I would love to tell you but I am no longer the Travis you once knew Urd. Whatever they injected with me has changed me for the worse." Travis said to the now fuming Urd.

"Bullshit! I read the report. They just injected you with a stabilizer, which is lucky for you because you body couldn't handle the adaption to the emerging powers you now have." Urd replied.

Travis tried to get up but felt restricted and looked down to find bracelets on his wrists.

"What are these?" Travis asked Urd as he held up his arms to show her the new jewelry on his arms.

"They are restrictors. They are to make sure you don't try anything funny till your talk later today with the almighty, he wants to know what's going on with you." Urd said.

"Ah." Travis spoke.

Just then the door flew open and a black haired beauty walked in the door.

"Can I help you Peorth?" Urd asked the goddess who now had walked over to Travis and her and was eyeing the young man up and down.

"When I heard the Daimakaicho granted a wish I was surprised to find out it was a simple mortal. How has she not killed you yet?" Peorth questioned Travis.

Urd responded, "Peorth I would watch your tone on who your speaking to. If the almighty catches word you treated him badly you're not gona like the outcome." Urd told Peorth.

"Oh I won't? And why would that be?" Peorth responded with all of the French class she could muster.

"Travis her happens to be the lover of the Daimakaicho. The almighty was given strict instructions by her and said if he comes back with any negative feedback on his time here and with his treatment she will not hesitate to take immediate action." Urd sternly told the goddess.

Peorth turned pale white and told Travis she was sorry. He laughed it off saying it was all right.

Later that day Urd showed Travis around Heaven. They walked by a large door that had a more than a few valkyires hovering around it.

"What's the deal with the door?" Travis questioned Urd.

"That is the Door of judgment. Think of what your kind calls a bottomless pit. That's what's behind it." Urd responded with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"So the judgment is you just fall forever?" Travis responded.

"No the technical stuff would take forever to explain, not even the most intelligent minds in Heaven can describe it. In short it is a gateway to what you would call the middle realm. Neither Heaven or Hell, which they have one as well" Urd said

"If what I get is right it's kinda like the gate to Purgatory or something?" Travis asked.

"Yep that's about it." Urd said.

Travis looked at the door for a bit before Urd dragged him along. They approached later an office and Peorth was waiting for them.

"I'll be escorting Travis to his meeting with Orion." She told Urd

"What happened to his meeting with the almighty?" Urd asked

"He said he had other things to take care of but asked me to pass on a message to Travis." Peorth replied as she handed Travis a slip of paper.

Travis opened it and read the message. Urd tried to peek but found the paper blank.

"What message?" Urd asked puzzled.

"Urd ever hear of the phrase, for your eyes only?" He smirked at the goddess who then huffed and turned her head away from him causing Peorth to giggle.

"Let's get this over with Travis asked, but can you please just get these off my wrists they are killing me." Travis pleaded with Peorth.

"Sure I think Orion can handle himself with you." Peorth replied.

With a swift motion of her hands the bracelets disappeared. Travis told Urd he would be fine and he'd let her know when he was done, figuring this meeting would take a while. He watched as Urd turned the corner and walked back the way they came.

"Are you going to miss her?" Peorth asked with a voice of passion and love into his ear. "I know you may be the lover of the Daimakaicho but just think what you could do with this young beauty in front of you!" Peorth purred to him.

"Urd told me something like this would happen, but if I did not only would she kill you but me as well, and that's getting off easy." Travis laughed at the now pale faced goddess who just said she forgot and then after regaining her color asked Travis if he was ready.

"Before we go in Peorth I have something to say to you." Travis spoke softly to her.

"Oh changing our mind on wanting the most gorgeous rose in heaven already?" She cooed back at him.

"I'm Sorry Peorth please forgive me, I didn't want it to be this way and I promise to make it up to you when I fix this whole thing but it has to be this way. If not I'll end up not only killing everyone in heaven but in hell as well and not even using a single weapon. I'm so sorry" Travis said softly to her as tears rained from his cheeks.

"What are you….." Peorth tried to reply but was cut off as she felt a painful stab around her stomach. She looked down to find Travis had drawn his sword and driven it into her stomach.

Peorth only heard Travis apologize once again and then everything went black.

Travis pulled out the sword he had stabbed Peorth with and healed the wound on her stomach but left the blood.

"**Hopefully this will at least make it seem like I killed her, and at least she won't scar, that's the last thing I need to have the score of a goddess on me for ruing her perfect complexion." **Travis thought. **"Now time to start this show, I only hope that this works, how come he just gets to sit around while I do all the dirty work, God damn him, literately!"**

Urd had taken a break and done some shopping on her way home when she was told by a passing valkyrie that she had to evacuate the area. Urd asked why and ran off in search of Travis after hearing heaven was on lock down due to a mortal fatally wounding the rose goddess.

Urd came to a stop finding The doors to the gate of judgment open and a pile of valkyries knocked out on the floor outside. Lind was at the open doors looking at Travis with glowing gold eyes. Urd ran up next to her.

Travis stood on the end of a long platform over a very deep and dark hole. The room was circular and made out of solid metal same as the platform. Travis stood about 30 yards from Lind and Urd looking down over the edge.

"Travis what the hell is wrong with you? What happened? Why did you attack Peorth?" Urd shouted at him.

Travis turned around to face them. He took off his shirt revealing the tattooed symbols on his chest and arms. He then opened his silver eyes and looked at Urd and Lind.

"Don't worry, the wound isn't fatal, I just had to do it. Hopefully when this is all over you'll forgive me." He spoke to the goddess duo.

With that he gave them a salute and spread his arms out and fell backwards into the gate of judgement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Urd ran to the end of the platform and looked down to nothing but emptiness.

"No…he's fine….right? He's just joking.." Urd spoke out loud.

"Only the other knows his fate now, I just wish I had kept a closer watch on him" Lind replied helping Urd to her feet.

The pair walked to find the valkyries all awaking and thankfully none injured. They then visited Peorth who was also in perfect condition.

Walking back to central heaven Lind spoke to Urd. "Travis stabbed Peorth but didn't kill her; he also just knocked out the valkyriesas well. I wish I knew what was going through his mind, but we'll never know now."

"Why would we never know, he'll be sent back to heaven in a few days after the judgment system finds that he is basically an error in the system." Urd said.

"It has only happened a few times Urd but those who go into the gate hardly return, many have from it but they don't fling themselves into it." Lind said to Urd.

They parted ways and Urd returned to Japan and in hopes calming her mother into not destroying the world for what Travis had done himself.

Travis pulled himself up onto the platform that he had just supposedly fell off of into the middle realm.

"**Thank God these swords can cut anything or who knows where I would be right now."** He thought.

When Travis had fallen backwards he had took his swords and pierced the bottom of the platform thus holding him suspended above the pit. This also creating the illusion he had jumped.

" **I just hope Hild doesn't create world war three for this, man I'm gona get it good when this is done, this whole acting thing is getting rather annoying."** Travis thought as he pulled himself up and ran to the doors.

Hild lay on her bed in tears. Urd had just told her the most devastating news of her entire life. Travis was gone. After hearing it from Urd she got up went to her room and locked the door. She felt alone, lost. With Travis gone she felt like a piece of herself had been taken away from her soul. She missed his smell, his warmth, the way when she layed on his chest his heartbeat would soothe and calm her to sleep. She laughed at it remembering the first time he woke up to find her there laying on him. His response was priceless. Soon it just became routine and she looked forward to the morning wondering what he would do different. He would always have some witty remark to make her laugh in the morning when they woke up. One morning he woke up to the usual routine and spoke, "If this is hell it's not so bad, the designer of this room has great taste."

Hild sighed again thinking of how she would also love to tease him after waking up by rubbing her well endowed chest against his, while her legs would rub up against a lower spot that was well alert in the morning. This though would make him blush and stutter and jump out of bed saying he had to take a shower or some other task as a way to escape her grasp.

She wished she had a chance to get to know that area of him better but she was fine with how it was. She could tell he wanted her but for some reason was reserved on the issue but had no problem sleeping together for some odd reason. He once told her, "She made him feel calm and with her not sleeping with him he just couldn't sleep and would lay awake, such as going to bed on a concrete floor instead of a mattress. Just wouldn't work." Hild smiled at remembering this.

Hild lay there trying to remember the sound of his heartbeat. She searched the universe for it hoping to just hear it again in her ears. The odd thing was,…. she found it. Hild bolted upright. She tuned in again to the beat she knew so well. **"This can't be a fluke; there it is again, it is him! It's a tad slow but he's alive!" **Hild yelled in her mind.

Then Hild questioned the whole thing, how can he be alive….He should be erased from this plane due to the gat….it doesn't add up. Hild then felt a presence and rushed to the window. She cursed under her breath, "you've come back I see, good thing I was hoping to take my aggression out on somebody and you're just the man I hoped to talk to."

Var stood around waiting for his guest to arrive. **"I hope that signal got to her, maybe I should try again."** He pondered.

He though didn't have to as Hild walked out of the shadows toward him. Lighting cracked around her hands and Hild's eyes glowed red. The lights in the park flickered and the wind picked up as she drew nearer.

Var then spoke, "If you ever wish to see Travis again ever you'll be wise to not attack me. I have come to help you, we have limited time."

"You expect me to believe you after everything that has happened to me after you came along. If you never came Travis would still be here. I am going to destroy your soul you foolish god." Hild hissed.

Var then jumped to avoid a lightning bolt which blew a small building sized crater where he once stood.

"My master wishes to speak with you, if you help him you will get back your precious mortal." Var said as he held a shield up to protect him from another attack.

Hild lowered her arms and looked at the god. "Take me to him, now. I swear to me that your master had better have a very good reason to do what he did to my Travis. For his own sake lets hope it's amusing." She said in a dark tone as Var opened a portal to regions unknown.

Hild exited the portal and found her in a carbon copy of a roman gladiator stadium.

"Welcome my dear Daimakaicho, I am Consus." The lone figure replied down to her.

Consus sat in a throne looking down over the arena. "This is the grandest stadium in all of heaven a perfect masterpiece don't you think?" He asked Hild.

"I don't care about some stupid ass arena. Where is my Travis!" Hild yelled.

"Straight to the point I see. Well I have a problem and if you help me you can have him back." Consus spoke.

Hild not responding Consus continued his speech. "It seems your foolish ape of a lover decided to go and make a ruckus in heaven. I needed his dumb ass to just lie in a hospital bed till I could use him but instead you'll have to help me."

"Don't you dare insult my Travis." Hild growled at Consus.

"Feisty one aren't we, too bad you're not in the position to argue here. I need you to go bring him back to me so my plan can go on and also, so you can have him back of course. I need you and you need me." Consus replied.

"What are you talking about? Your lackey said you had him! Why don't you get him for your plan?" Hild yelled at the God.

"Well I'll be kind and tell you if you calm down. I as you know injected Travis with a virus. I planned to take over heaven with it but your lover decided to go suspend himself in the middle realm and I don't have enough power to bring him back, although….. you do."

"Ha! You expect to take over heaven with a virus? You must be more off your rocker than he is!" Hild angrily spoke to Consus.

"Well I didn't expect the side effect to make him turn mad. It's only half of the time, Var here says that he is not in a maddened state all the time. As for the virus I believe you would know of it, seeing as you made it, the Fralic virus." Consus smirked.

Hild crossed her arms and smiled at the god. This caused him to frown and grow red. "Well then you should know that it failed as well. The virus could never attach itself to any of the subjects and replicate and spread." Hild replied.

Consus laughed and spoke. "The animal results worked marvelously. Causing those infected to enter an animated state but not die and if needed it could be reversed, quite painfully though. The perfect prison in English terms. That it until your wonderful Travis came along. You see the virus can attach itself and it has taken quite a liking to Travis. Yours and Belldandy's healing helped that part. The only issue it needed was a trigger and lucky for me, it comes right to my door."

"As much as I would love to crumble heaven I think that with you in charge it'd be worse than any hell I could come up with, besides, I now have Travis to help me. He seems that even being marked as a demon by being known as my lover, mostly everyone in heaven has accepted him and his ways to reform our stalemate relationship. Urd told me the almighty was looking to start negations again with him in the lead demon side role. Sounds more pleasant in my mind then your way." Hild grinned at the now furious god.

"Well that's too bad because without me you'll never get him back….ever…I was even going to let you keep him as a pet when this was all over. Even going to go to lengths to spare your two daughters seeing as you'd be perfect by my side" Consus replied.

Hild looked to the ground and clenched her fists. **"Who does this worm think he is? I would never be his woman!"** Hild closed her eyes and thought of the pain of losing Maller and Urd and living without Travis for the rest of eternity. **"If I do this I'll get to see him again but even if I have to give up being with him as long as he's back that's all that matters. I would also cause the imprisonment of all of heaven and the virus would probably spread to hell. Travis would never speak to me again, but as long as I can just see him again, even watch him that's all I need. But what should I do?" **Hild thought over the proposal again. She raised her head and spoke to the god, "Fine…..What do I need to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hild thought over the proposal again. She raised her head and spoke to the god, "Fine…..What do I need to do?

Consus smiled. **"Soon it will all be as I envisioned."**

His thoughts were cut short as Lind, Urd, Peorth, and a swarm of valkyries flew in a surrounded the trio.

"Drop your weapons and submit" Lind spoke to Var and Consus, her eyes glowing a dazzling gold.

"How…why…What?" Consus could only mutter. Struck by fear he materialized a spear and fighting armor. Var also raised his sword to a fighting stance and flew to defend his master.

"We heard the whole thing; you are under arrest for high treason." Urd spoke.

Consus laughed. "you fools. You are no match for me. I should be a hero I have brought the leader of hell here and she is all but useless being in the land of light."

"We were ordered not to touch her." Peorth replied.

Consus scowled. "I see, well you know not all of us will walk away from this alive."

The valkyries, goddess, and gods stood off in a stalemate till their attention was turned to a tunnel leading into the area. A scraping noise was heard drawing nearer from the tunnel.

A lone figure emerged from the darkness into the area. A shower of sparks flew from the concrete tunnel as the dragged sword across it was flicked from the wall to behind the figure and it disappeared.

Consus was chocking on his own words. "You….you should be dead!" He yelled.

Hild turned to the newcomer and was speechless. Her heart jumped for joy as she realized the man before her was the one man who she loved. He had come back.

"What's the matter Consus? You don't look too well?" Travis smirked at the god. "I see my friends here felt the disturbance I made and arrived just in time for your little speal."

Hild sank to her knees looked in shock toward Travis. There he was so close to her. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked into his eyes searching for an answer that she needed to hear, was it her Travis?

Travis laughed and replied, "Hild it's me, and no I won't bite you, it's all better now.

Hild sprang to her feet and ran toward Travis. Soon he would be with him again. She would hold him in her arms and never let him go, EVER!

"NO!" Var shouted as Consus threw his spear at Hild. "If I can't win neither will you Travis!" he roared as the valkyries turned in on him. Var pierced his sword through Consus's side and the God feel silent as his last breath was released.

Travis looked at the spear in horror as it raced toward Hild. He had to make a decision and he just hoped he make it in time. Hild turned to find the spear rapidly closing in. She raised her hands to defend herself and closed her eyes knowing she had no power to stop it but the pain never came. She felt a hot liquid drop onto her hands as she looked up to find Travis shielding her, now with a spear through his chest. He pulled it out of his body and sank to his knees. He fell toward the ground but was caught before he made contact by Hild.

Peorth, and Urd rushed over and began to heal him. The injuries were healed but the shock had already set in too deep. Travis could feel his breath become slower with each gasp he took.

"Travis don't leave me. Please." Hild spoke as she started to cry.

" I don't get it he should be fine!" Peorth panicked as she saw Travis's aura slowly turn toward a black mass.

Travis raised a hand. "Hild I need to tell you something before I go, all of you."

"Travis don't speak" Urd said to him but was cut off as Travis spoke to them all.

Travis then told all of them about what had really happened with his meeting with Var. When Var dove into his mind Travis also went into Var's unnoticed. There he found out about the god's Consus plan, his own involvement, and what was to happen. He then came to a conclusion. He then created a plan to get heaven and stop the plan coming to action but he'd have to betray Hild to do so. Thus he had to act like Hild was the worst thing to him. He told Hild "I had to act like I hated you, It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Even the bleeding sigil was all a bluff to convince them I hated you. I could never hate you, no matter if you did use me or not. I had to make them believe I hated you." This brought Hild to body shaking sobs and shaking her head while whispering, "No…I never, not to you, I could never…would never use you Travis." The other goddesses were also brought to tears as well. Travis's breath grew shorter and deeper but he kept going much to Hild's protests.

He told them of his encounter in the hospital with a dream he had talking to the almighty about what was to happen. That He had to fake his own death and that he could not be directly involved in case of an accidental contact between them causing the lord to be infected as the nature of the virus within him was unknown. He told them of how he attacked Peorth and then faked his own demise at the judgment gate. How he had planned to do this to bring Hild to Consus. He told Peorth he was sorry and hope he did the healing spell right. Travis had gotten the instruction on how to perform it after talking to the lord about how to combat Consus and his plan. The lord had to find proof of the plan before he could take action against another God.

Travis finished his tale to the goddess who looked on at Hild. She was shaking as she knew the final moment was soon. Travis's breaths were now raspy.

Travis looked at Hild and took a deep breath and spoke, "Hild I'm so sorry I could never be the man you deserved. I'm sure you had a better man and a better life before you met me and I took you away from that. I'm sorry I could never answer your advances but there were certain issues I couldn't get past so I guess it'll always be a mystery."

Travis chuckled as he looked at Urd, "I could have used your help on that goddess of love, well with Hild I'd need your help too Peorth." Urd smiled as she wiped a tear and whispered, "Travis even at a time like this….you baka" Peorth Just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Travis no god, demon, or man could ever take your place…I had no life till I met you." Hild whispered to him while stroking his hair.

Travis drew in another breath and looked at Hild. "I just want you to know this one thing before I go, I'm sorry for making your life so difficult, I know you had a lot to put up with me but now you can move on and be free of this stupid contract I made on a whim. I just want to say thank you for making these last few months the best times and moments I could ever begin to dream about and you made them real, for that, thank you."

Travis coughed and spit up blood. He looked into Hild eyes as he reached up and brought her face to his. "Hild I don't care if you're a demon or the Daimakaicho or anything, I just want you to know….I love you."

With this Travis let go his final breath as his hand slide from her face to his side.

Hild watched as he closed his eyes and smiled at her. She felt his hand go limp. Hild then let loose a scream heard though the entire universe. He was gone from her.

"She cradled his body to her chest and cried. "Travis please come back. I had so much more that I wanted to share with you. I wanted you to be with me forever, help me be a better mother to my daughters. I can't handle Urd and Maller on my own, even if I am the Daimakaicho, you know that! I wanted to bring a life into the world with you. Meet your family. See the world with you. Satisfy ever desire you ever had. Please Travis…please…come back to me."

Hild's tears fell onto Travis where they had run down his front soaking the top of his body. She pulled him tighter to her refusing to let go as Urd tried to pull her away from the frail form of the mortal she once loved. Hild shook her head saying I can't leave him and in doing so a tear flew from her face and landed on Travis's shoulder. It paused not sure which way to roll but went down his back and came to touch the now skull less sigil of Hild's on his back. When it touched the mark It glowed faintly, unnoticed by all.

"What will you do now my boy? She is something else, her tears it seems can even bring the dead back to life. Good luck Travis you'll need it. I'll be looking forward to what you show me." The almighty chuckled to himself as he turned away from his perch over the arena and disappeared.

Hild looked down as she felt a squeeze on her hand. She pulled back from Travis as he pulled away his face from her cleavage and took in a death breath and shook free the stars in his eyes. He looked up at her and grinned, "It would be a pleasant way to go but I'd rather not die twice today"

"Travis... Hild questioned the man cradled in her arms, could he really be alive? She had just witnessed him die in her arms. This couldn't be a trick of the mind could it? A dream?

Travis saw the look of confusion in her eyes and knew what she was thinking. So he said the only thing he could think of. "What? Miss me?"


	10. Review

I was wondering if you guys think I should continue this. I was thinking of expanding beyond such as Hild meeting travis's parents, the wonderful love making scene, etc. let me know.

Also let me know what you think so far.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Travis opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He tried to look right but was stopped with a sudden burst of pain. "owwwwwwwww." He said to himself.

**"It's like déjà vu all over again."** He complained in his head. He then looked down and saw two figures. The two figures had silver hair and he smiled.

"They haven't left your bed for the last three days." A voice said.

Travis looked up to see Maller. He smiled and said, "What about you?"

She held up a coffee cup and replied, "Somebody had to keep an eye on them."

A rustle of movement brought his attention once again to the foot of the hospital bed as Urd looked around groggily and then saw Travis awake. Her eyes snapped open and she tapped Hild on the shoulder.

"Travis not here we're in public….okay fine… just this once." Hild moaned in her sleep.

Urd slapped Hild on the back which brought her to full attention. "What was that for I was having a great dream?" Hild snarled.

Urd pointed to Travis. Their eyes locked and Travis gave a weak smile. "Hi." Travis whispered.

Tears came to Hild's eyes. She pulled Travis into a tight hug. "ahhhh, Hild my head." Travis uttered into her ear. Hild pulled back with a look of alarm on her face. "I'm sorry Travis!" She cried.

"It's ok, I just need some advil or something, Urd do you think you could get a doctor or something?" Travis asked.

"Well I'll try." Urd snickered as she walked from the room.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Travis questioned the room.

"Ahem" Maller spoke, "Mother here has been watching over you like a hawk. Last time a nurse touched you to check your vitals she almost blew up the hospital. They have had to draw staws to see who checks on you. It seems somebody here is very protective of you."

"How would you feel if you almost lost the love of your life?" Hild stated to Maller.

"I think I get the picture." Travis laughed and dispelled the fight he saw coming.

The doctor came in and checked Travis over. He said that Travis could go home at the end of the day. Travis got filled in on what happened after his collapse by the two sisters as he waited to be released. Hild came back with a pair of crutches.

"I got everything taken care of but the doctor says you need to stay off your ankle." Hild indicated passing Travis the crutches.

Seeing as Travis was injured by a divinity in a middle zone the healing spell couldn't work on his ankle and body till he readapted to the earth realm which Urd stated would take about a week.

"Ok so let me get this straight this straight," Travis asked while crutching his way through the hospital toward the exit, "How did this whole family thing come to be now, I knew Urd was your daughter but Maller?"

"Yes well of course, I couldn't trust just anyone as my number one in hell without knowing they can be trusted but after her recent track record I'm not sure anymore, Melissa may just take your spot." Hild grinned at Maller following behind her.

This brought some under breath cursing from Maller.

"Don't worry Maller, If you have any issues let me know and I'll talk some sense into her, you too Urd, the last thing I need right now is a headache from your younger sister about this Devil causing problems for the lovebirds back at the temple." Travis said with a shake of his head toward Hild. This brought on a wince from him but he shrugged off Hild's hand saying he was fine.

They exited the hospital and a Travis came to a standstill. His gaze fell upon a Rolls Royce stretch limo while in front and behind it where two black Chevy Tahoe's with about ten very large and very threatening men standing around the convoy.

"Ummm Hild?" Travis questioned Hild.

"After what happened you think I'm gona take any risks getting you home? I don't think so, don't worry Travis, They all are demons who work me."

Hild was interrupted by a dark haired woman in a chuffer uniform which did nothing to hide her very large bust and perfect figure, now she was no Hild but she could give Urd and Maller a run for their money.

"Lord Hild we are ready to take you back to the compound." She announced with a low bow.

"Mya this is Travis, He is my lover and I will only say this to you and your team once. He is a priority one. If he asks for anything you will do it no questions asked. He will be treated with the same level of service and respect you show me. I pray you do nothing to upset him for if I find any of you mistreat him I will find a much more pleasant job in Hell for you. He may be forgiving but I am not. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Hild commanded.

"Yes oh great one." Mya replied.

"What about the rest of you?" Hild asked as she looked at the guards.

"YES MA"AM!" They replied in unison.

"Good,… Girls, Travis, let's go home."

A guard moved his hands back and opened the door of the limo. Travis got in last. As he passed the guard and Mya to get in he whispered to Mya, "Sorry about that, I promise next time she'll be in a better mood, kinda my fault."

"Thank you master Travis, It'll be my pleasure to serve you, please look after me." Mya said with a big smile and a wink. Travis was taken aback at the sight of her smile….that she had vampire fangs.

"Uh…right." Travis stated still taken aback by her smile. He looked at the Guard with the sunglasses holding the door. He gave him a nod and taking in the sight of the silenced MP5 in his hand which looked like a child's toy.

The door closed and Travis looked at Hild and asked, "Are you serious? You brought armed guards to the hospital, is that even legal? Also what is the deal with Mya, is she what I think she is? Is that even possible or am I still drugged up?"

"Hild grasped his hand and looked at him. She drew a breath and replied to his questions, "The answer is yes to all of them. After almost losing you I will go above and beyond to make sure you get home safe. I don't ever want to go through that ever again. If you ever do that to me again Travis I will a very upset demon." Hild spoke in a tone that gave no argument. Urd and Maller giggled.

"Somebody is in trouble." They spoke to him in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Now as I was saying, Mya is in charge of security and the operations at my Tokyo compound. She will be your personal bodyguard and maid in a sense. She will watch over you when I have other duties that need to be taken care of, which reminds me I have to make a quick trip to hell tonight to get some things and set some people in line." Hild spoke to Travis.

Maller leaned over to Travis and spoke in his ear, "In reality she has to go back to put every back into line because since she's been gone the demon office has been free to relax a bit and they actually have improved shares .02% over the goddess. It hasn't happened since 1470. She was even asked to take an extended vacation by her board of demons. She was not happy to hear her absence has caused such easy going atmosphere."

"What did you say young lady?" Hild questioned Maller in an icy tone.

"Hild, let's not give Maller a bad impression of me so soon. She may never speak to me again if you keep treating her with such a harsh attitude. I would hate to have her hate her future father." Travis said to Hild with puppy eyes and in a joking tone. This turned out to have dire consequences.

Hild was speechless. She gawked at Travis. Urd had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Travis looked at Maller and saw her dumbfounded expression. Travis gave her a wink and turned back to Hild.

"I also think that I'm going to need some time to rest. I would enjoy having Urd and Maller around and would enjoy getting to know them better while I have nothing better to do then nurse this shitty ankle of mine.

Now, for that to happen, Maller is going to need some time off. Maller, how does two weeks sound?" Travis asked the first class demon in a joking tone.

"Just what do you think your doing?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Hummm, your right we can't connect with that little time, I think a month should do just fine for us to get to know each other ,what do you think my beautiful queen of darkness?" Travis stated to Hild. The dire consequences Travis did not foresee come to light.

Hild squeeled with delight, "My darling Travis I think you need to get to know your soon to be daughters! I mean you are going to be her father soon and Urd's as well. You definitely need some bonding time with your wonderful new gorgeous daughters."

Travis chocked on his own tongue. Urd and Maller now were on the brink of exploding in laughter. Travis's plan had backfired.

"What do you find so funny?" Hild looked at Urd and Maller as they broke out in fits of laughter.

"You dug a deep hole there father dear." Urd laughed at Travis.

"How are you ever going to pay her back for letting me off so long? Big mistake there daddy dear." Maller howled.

"Oh don't worry, I have a few ideas." Hild purred as she looked at Travis like a hungry animal looks at its prey.

"**God help me."** Travis yelled in his head.

Somewhere in heaven. "Not this time boy, She's your problem now." A very almighty voice laughed and turned to gaze on the heavens.

The convoy arrived at the house Travis had visited earlier. He remembered it being much smaller and less elegant. Travis looked out the tinted window at a 150 bedroom mansion. (found this out later). Urd and Maller said they had to take care of some business before they could come and bond with Travis or has Urd put it, A much needed vacation time for Maller and for Urd to get away from Skuld and the two temple lovebirds and their mushy antics.

Travis laughed at this and said to Maller and Urd, "well hopefully I won't get the same treatment as K1 now that I'm part of this family." Urd and Maller looked at Travis with devilish grins on their faces.

"Oh don't worry Travis, you'll get a better package then him." Urd said.

"Oh yes we have to make sure our mother is happy and we'll even take things into our own hands if need be." Maller stated.

Travis shivered. He was at a loss for words as they closed in on him. He staggered back and almost fell over but landed in the waiting arms of Hild. She wrapped them around him and cooed into his ear.

"Don't worry I think I can take care of Travis myself, besides after I've had my way with him I'll be sure to have you two join us for some naughty fun, seeing as he's not your real father and all, but, I will have you two remember to show him the respect you show the man of the house."

Travis laughed at this. "Hild come on now enough with the father jokes, we both know they can't see me as a father figure. I mean they are both way older than me, well time wise no offense, but I mean the whole massive orgy thing, come on."

He looked at Hild for some sort of sign she was joking. "You are joking right?" he asked puzzled.

Travis looked to Urd and Maller.

"I wouldn't mind some bonding time with you daddy dear." Urd winked with a laugh and the waved as she flew toward the temple.

"**I can't tell if she was joking or that was a 'I'm gona rape you' look in her eye."** Travis argued in his mind.

"Well you are kinda like a father figure, I mean I wouldn't mind, I would like to have a father to look up to and spoil me…." Maller mummured poking her pointer fingers together while looking away from Travis.

"You're not serious are you…..?" Travis asked to nobody in particular.

"Travis you will have a big role to fill with these two and me most of all, and if we're joking or not, well that's all part of the mystery!" Hild exclaimed grinning to him.

"**Jesus what have you done to me!"** Travis yelled once again!

Somewhere in heaven "I swear that is the 15th billionth time today somebody has yelled at me, I have got to get father to change my name usage or something I can't take this crap anymore, I mean, me Christ." Jesus spoke.

Travis was lead to the front door after saying goodbye to Maller. It opened and there stood two lines of maids lining the entryway. They bowed and said in unison, "Welcome home master Hild and Master Travis." Let's just say the looks of these maids could have put pornstars and models to shame. Now they were nowhere near Hild or Mya but as many would say, "Wa-wa-we-wa Very Nice!"

Travis looked at Hild with a cocked eyebrow. 'Really?'

"Well I can't have you doing things on your own while I'm gone, besides, what would I do if you got injured while I was away. These ladies will take good care of you." Hild spoke.

Mya came up next to them. Hild had wrapped her arms around Travis and gave the room a deathly glare that gave off the words. "He's mine; don't touch, if you do….. you'll die."

"Ladies you can return to your duties. Mr. Travis you can come with me, I'll be personally taking care of you for the meantime you are here. If you would follow me please."

"I'll miss you darling," Hild cooed and snuck in a kiss to travis's lips as she spun around to his front. " I have to go but I'll be back tonight. I'm glad you back Travis, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

With that she disappeared from view with a sudden crack of sound.

Travis followed Mya to the kitchen. He talked with Mya and the Kitchen staff about their past and how it felt working for Hild. They all were very glad he was staying with them. He was also introduced to the staff and told them he would try to memorize their names but it may take some time. They didn't mind. They were happy Travis was there. It gave them somebody to serve which they quite enjoyed to do. They felt it was their mission to Hild for giving them hope. (That is another story for another day)

Travis cut the chitchat and told them he would try and not to be too much trouble. They smiled at him and said they would be honored to serve him. He couldn't tell if that was sincere or not. Mya corrected him, saying they really were.

He ended up eating a five star meal, although he got questioning looks when he was asked what he wanted for dinner. Apparently tacos are not a meal fit for his now royal lifestyle. He said he was fine with them. In short the tacos were the best food he had ever tasted. He gave the chefs his compliments and they sparkled at his words of praise.

Mya walked him to his room after dinner. Along the way Travis asked Mya, "Why do they make such a big fuss over me. I'm nobody special. I never had anything happen to me in my life worthwhile. Now all of a sudden I hear I have every car I could dream of and I am going to eat steak and lobster for every meal, Why do you guys care about what happens to me. I would think I would be an annoyance if anything to you guys."

Mya responded, "Hild was always heartbroken once Urd left her, sure Maller was there but try losing your brother and living as if nothing happened.

Hild gave all those here a second chance at life. They were cast aside by society and made some bad decisions, same as with me. Hild is not the all evil leader she is made out to be, but somebody has to make the decisions nobody wants to make. She gave all those here a chance to pay off their sins serving her, they all accepting willingly with tears in their eyes

. When they found out you had not only reunited Urd with Hild but mended her heart as well they felt they were in your debt making their savior whole again."

"Wow….I never knew." Mya explained in more detail about what she said but Travis came back to a lingering question on his mind. "Mya, what's your story?" he questioned her.

"Well I take it you noticed the teeth, Mya said to Travis as she smiled and showed her fangs. "Monsters are real but most are quite far removed from the mortals of your society. I was cast out by my kind for taking the life of more powerful noble vampire who tried to rape my sister. I then made some bad life decisions and died with blackness on my soul. Hild looked over me and saw a fighter who was given the short straw in life. Long story short I am now the leaders most trusted servant, behind Maller that is. I wouldn't have it any other way. I will serve the leader in every way, shape and form she demands from me without queston."

"So you are a real vampire…right? This isn't some trend or something. I mean I thought you guys were fairy tales, …well I also thought gods and demos were too." Travis spoke to her.

"Want me to prove it? I must say your smell is quite intoxicating. I would love to see how you taste." Mya said licking her fangs.

"Uhh wouldn't I become a vampire then?" Travis asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Ha, you humans and your stories. No you wouldn't become a vampire. You'd have to have a blood ceremony to have that happen. Don't ask it's a long boring story." Mya said.

Travis nodded and they made small talk as they made the rest of the trip to Travis's room. Travis entered a room he swore came out of a Forbes magazine. Everything looked like it cost more than his parents house.

"I swear the toilet paper in this room has to be made out of Asian silk or something." Travis whistled at the sight.

"Euorpean actually, close though, but let's get you ready for bed you've had a long day master Travis. I'll get your bath ready."

"**Master eh? I could get used to that"** Travis chuckled.

The bathtub was the size of a small bus. Travis guesstimated it could fit fourteen people comfortably. He sat down on the side and placed his crutches on the floor. He looked up the mirror and saw Mya undressing.

"Mya what are you doing!" Travis stammered.

"What is there something wrong I was told to make sure you got to bed in one piece I am going to wash your back and make sure you don't aggravate your ankle again, we don't want Hild to get upset now. How would I make sure that you were fine if I wasn't here? Hummm? anyway off with the clothes now handsome!" Mya stated in a lustful tone.

"Mya I think I'll be fine." Travis stammered trying to look away from the very beautiful vampire who was now standing about in her very revealing underwear.

Mya moved around the tub to sit next to him. Travis looked down at the ground trying to keep his eyes off her very impressive set of breasts.

"Am I not good enough for you Travis?" Mya cooed in his ear as she put her hand on his face to bring Travis to look at her. He eyes looked like they were going to shead tears if he rejected her.

"I just think….I think that Hild would be quite upset with you if you did that, I don't want you to get in trouble. I just wouldn't want you to get in trouble, I appreciate the offer but I think I'll be fine. I just don't think Hild would be happy with me if I said yes." Travis stated to Mya

"Why would you say that darling?" a voice purred in his other ear.

Travis turned slowly to find Hild sitting on his other side. She had a devilish grin on her face as she locked her arms around his right arm.

Travis turned pale white. "Hild, This isn't what you think, Mya didn't do anything! I mean if anything it was all my fault…..I'm so sorry I don't know what I did….please don't kill me." He uttered in fear at the Daimakaicho.

"Travis my love. You always try and help others even if it causes pain for you. That's one of the reasons why I love you, but, about Mya."

"The only words in Travis's brain was, **"Shit…SHIT!, I am so gona die!"**

"Why would Mya be in trouble? I told her to wash your back in the tub." Hild stated to Travis.

"For refusing such a gorgeous woman I believe you should apologize to poor Mya. what do you think?" Hild asked the vampire. Hild then continued.

"I think Travis should give you some of his blood, I can see it in your eyes you want to taste him, I do as well. What do you think about this, Tra-vi-is?" Hild purred to him.

Travis shot up like a rocket and moved to rest against the counter opposite the two ladies. He looked back and forth between the two. Hild had a smirk on her face and Mya was licking her lips.

Mya then took a deep breth and closed her eyes. After a second she opened them and spoke,

"Travis if you do not wish for me to take your blood I understand. I just want to bond myself to you. I just want to be important you, I know your kind view me a blood sucking parasite." Mya said downcastly.

Travis looked like a deer in the headlights. He quickly responded seeing the state Mya was in.

"Mya I don't view you like that! I'm just not sure how to say this or what I'm saying. I'm not special I mean why would you bond or whatever you said earlier, why would you bond yourself to me? I mean have you looked in the mirror? You are gorgeous but I think you should get to know me first before you do something so important…..I think? I mean Hild what the hell? Why are you asking her to do this?" Travis said.

"I just want to serve you master. I want to be special to you in your eyes. Taking blood from you and only you would prove how much you mean to me. I promise to both you and Hild I would die for you master." Mya said.

Hild clapped her hands with glee. "Oh you two are so cute together! I think for tonight we'll let Travis have to let Travis have the bath to himself. Travis think over what Mya said. I understand what you must be thinking right now but I would not be upset if you accepted Mya. I don't mind if you have you way with Mya but remember who you belong to. I will give you every pleasure in the world you could want but remember you belong to me my darling." Hild said with venom in her voice to drive home her point. Her mood then changed instantly and she turned to Mya. "Come on don't be sad, Travis said he'll think about it, Let's give him some privacy."

"Sorry master Travis." Mya whispered at him. Travis stepped forward but forgot about his ankle.

"Ahhhh ouch." He hissed.

Hild and Mya snapped up. "Travis,Master!" They said.

"I'm fine, just kinda forgot about the not having crutches thing. Listen Mya I'll talk with Hild about it tomorrow. As for now I just want to take a bath so I can get some sleep it's been a long day."

Both women left with a smile. Travis sat in the bath for only god knows and thought over what had happened that day, about what Mya said, and Hild as well. Travis got up and found a pair of pajamas and got them on. He went into his room to find Hild waiting on the end of the bed for him.

"Mind if I join you for bed his evening darling?" Hild asked seductively.

"Well not like we haven't before, is Mya coming too?" he laughed to her.

"Would you like her to?" Hild asked quizzing the young man.

"Let's save that conversation for another day. I'm tired I need some sleep, let's go to bed." Travis yawned.

Hild snapped her fingers and she was in some very reveling lingerie. They both layed down and Hild snuggled up the his chest. "How about some real fun Hild cooed to him." She looked into his eyes and saw him pause and respond to her, "Not tonight Hild some other time maybe, let's go to bed."

"You are tired aren't you? Alright my darling, I love you." Hild said to Travis.

"I love you too Hild." Travis kissed her and she snuggled back to her spot against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Hild felt his breath slow and he drifted into sleep but she couldn't fall asleep. The look in Travis's eyes keeps her awake. **"I'll have to ask him what the issue is tomorrow."** She thought.

"Hild I have to ask, I thought about this in the tub, but what was the deal with Mya. Was that just some test of devotion or what?" travis asked in a scared tone.

Hild sat up and stroked his cheek. She took a breath and looked into his eyes. She leaned down and pressed her head to his. Images rushed into Travis's head. He felt every fear, anger, and memory of hers from when she first met him. He felt her come to love him for all that he was. He felt her anger when she saw what Var had shown and done to him. Felt her fear and sadness when he died in her arms.

"Hild…..I never knew…I mean…" Travis Spoke but he was silenced as Hild put a finger to his lips.

She took a breath and spoke, "Travis I have to tell you what my memories can't say. After that battle I wake up in fear that I am going to roll over and you'll be gone. I am afraid that I may lose you again every day. If it may be some tragic accident or another woman. I don't care if you look at other women. Sure I put on a front but Travis you're the only one who sees the real me. I would rather let you take a different woman every night into our bed then to hear you say goodbye to me."

Travis looked at her. He went back and forth looking deep into her eyes searching for something. When he had found what he was looking for he smiled. Travis let loose a laugh, he tried to cover it up but it was too much.

Hild looked at Travis and a scowl grew. She slapped him and then snapped her fingers and he was restrained with her powers with his arms and legs tied to the four corners of the bed.

"What…is…so…dam….funny….Travis?" Hild growled at Travis in a low voice with a glare that could freeze water in an instant.

Travis now fully recovered from his fit of laughter, mostly due to Hild's sudden change in attitude spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Hild I just find it funny that you would think that. Is that what this whole Mya thing is about? I mean yea she's beautiful but let's be honest. I wouldn't give you up for any other woman. You think about losing me everyday? Hild have you seen yourself. I wake up wondering when you'll throw me away and find a more suitable man. I could never give you anything close to this. I have no money, no status, nothing. I would do anything if it meant to keep you looking at me just another second longer. How can you love such a loser like me? You could do so much better. I mean Mya is great but I would never let her do anything to me unless you were one hundred percent ok with it and I knew for sure and was not told after the fact! Also I would never take another woman to my bed ever. I mean I just doesn't feel right when you're not in it with me."

Travis felt a tear on his chest as he looked up to find Hild crying and shaking her head.

"Never….i would never….Travis you are the only thing that keeps me going. You not only gave me my family back but my heart as well." Hild then smiled but it changed to a frown as she leaned down to kiss Travis. She pulled back and said, "Travis I love you but don't you ever…..ever, belittle yourself like that again. I will not have the father of my girls believing he is a good for nothing. Understand."

"Yes Hild." Traivs answered.

"Good, well seeing the situation we are in why don't we have a little fun, Would you like Mya to join us this evening or should I keep you all for myself?" HIld purred into his ear nipping on hs ear lobe as she drew circles on his chest.

"Do I have any say in this decision?" Travis complained.

"Of course you do darling, it's just that who said I would listen?" she cooed to him.

"Listen Hild about Mya, I have to say something. Why are you so set on this blood thing with her and me?"

Hild sat back and looked at the tent in Travis's pants and licked her lips. "Ahem" Travis spoke.

"Sorry it seems I was distracted. The reason with Mya is that if she takes your blood she will have a connection with you. Not the same as mine but she will still know where you are at all times. This is very important if she is going to be your body guard and if I am away for some time. I'm sure you know there is a time difference between Earth and the heavens." Hild spoke. Travis nodded

Hild continued on, "Now if I was ogne for two weeks I'm sure you will have school and such and even though I always know where you are I would feel better if Mya had an eye on you as well. I'm just worried for you Travis."

"I know Hild, ok so I get the whole blood thing but whats with the….you know." Travis trailed off looking away.

"You mean sex." Hild asked with a tease in her voice.

"Yes that! What's the big deal about it?" Travis asked

"Well truth be told sex with a vampires blood mate increases their bond with the one they took blood from. Now hear me out. I know you may be confused after what I just said, it's just if I was gone for two weeks I know you men have your urges so I believe if Mya took care of those needs I would be perfectly fine with that. I just would rather her do that than ever think of you wasting such a valuable resource or even going to find your fix somewhere else." Hild spoke.

"Is that how you really feel Hild?" Travis asked with a questioning look.

"Yes I do, besides, It's not often I share my toys with others you should be happy." Hild purred.

"Toys…what do you mean? You and Mya….you don't mean, do you?" Travis stuttered at her.

"Darling, what fun is sex unless you spice it up a bit and what else could be a hotter spice then a devil and a vampire having their way with you while they have each other as well." Hild moaned in his ear.

"Now I would ask what your views are on this but I might as well have some fun with you to myself before Mya joins us, there wil be no objection to this and you will love it…..or else." Hild said as she slid her finger under the waistbad of Travis's boxers. "What do we have here Hild said as she began to pull down on the boxers.

"Hild NO! Stop!" Travis cried.

"What's the matter Hid said as she narrowed her eyes at her prey. She was cut off as she heard a phone right,

She looked at Travis, "Who ever is calling better have a good reason to interrupt." Hild snarled.

"Well if you don't mind." Travis said looking at the bindings on his limbs while cracking a smile.

Hild snapped her fingers and the ropes diapered. She threatened Travis to be back the instant after his call was done or else he would be severely punished.

Travis hobbled into the bathroom and pulled out the phone from his pants pocket. He looked at the number and began to talk.

Hild watched Travis enter the bathroom and answer his phone. She thought about how Travis had asked her to stop when she was about to take off his boxers. **"He should be dying to let me have my way with him. Any healthy man would kill his mother to have me take him. Maybe he's not healed all the way, I'll have to ask him when he's done." **Hild thought.

Hild though was cut from her train of thought as she felt the bed dip and Travis sat down on it. Travis had is head in his hands.

Hild noticing the change in his posture wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Travis, what's wrong?" Hild asked in a concerned voice.

"Remember when this whole wish started I know you told my parents I had done an exchange thing and it was kinda sudden. Well my parents called and wanted me to come home to visit for the 4th of July. It's a family thing we do every year. Well My parents were told it was cause of a woman I rushed into coming over to Japan. Well they want me to come home this next week and…..they want you to come as well."

-Author notes-

Well what do you think? I think the vampire thing was kinda over the top but I've been reading some Rosario + vampire fics and it kinda got me thinking I need a vampire in mine too! Don't worry I'm not going to make it a cross over. I haven't decided when I'm going to put in a lemon yet of Travis and HIld. Same with if Mya is going to join in and if Urd and Maller as well or what to do with the mess I created. Much less I can't write a sexy steamy love scene to save my soul, if anybody knows a person to help me out let me know asap. Too much to think about at this point in time. (even if it is only 9:51pm) So vampire good? Bad? I need to discuss this with my people. (Mic Mov that means you) Also I talked to him about if I should have Hild go as her full form to visit Travis and his parents or as a younger version, almost like Urd just more….assets in the right places.

(if you put this link .org/post/show?md5= into goggle I'm guessing that's what she would look like as Urd-ish. You could argue that that's could be her full form as well.) Either way she is hot. I like the picture as well. Let me know!


	12. Chapter 11

-From the author-

Wow, I have not updated this in a very, very, long time. Sorry about that. I have been debating on how to move things along in this story. I was thinking about giving it over to somebody to continue and even just dropping it. I can't tell if this chapter was good or not. Remind you I could say this being my work it's the best chapter ever. Yet I can't come to a solid conclusion.

I have also thought about starting a sekirei fanfic as well. Debating if to do it as a regular one with Minato as the main guy or just use Travis again. Also debating on the sekirei as well. A large harem or keep it to a main 3 or five sekirei. Three being Kazehana, Uzume, and Akitsu. If it was five I'd add maybe Yashima and Tsukiumi. Any thoughts on this?

Well finals are on the way and life has been the same shit different day. So much school work stacking up. Plus cold and snow don't help motivation at all. Once again, sorry about the delay on this. I finished this but I have no idea on how to move things from here.

Once again, **bold font is thinking in their head, aka talking to themselves.**

-Chapter 11 -

The morning sun washed down over a certain temple in Japan. Belldandy was tending to her garden when the phone rang. She signed knowing Urd was too involved in her TV program to answer and Skuld was too busy building some invention to annoy her oldest sister.

Belldandy picked up the phone and took down the message. She went to the tea room and found Urd engrossed in the newest season of Pokemon.

"Come on Pikachu kick its ass!" Urd cheered.

"Urd I have a message for you from a Mya." Belldandy said.

Urd took the paper from Belldandy and after reading it over whistled. "This should be interesting to see."

Later Urd appeared outside her mother's place in Tokyo. She knocked on the door and was let in.

"So what's the big deal Mya? You said Hild was in some sort of depression…..are you sure about that?"

"Follow me, and you'll see." Mya replied to the silver haired goddess.

Urd was lead to a room and Mya opened it. The room was pitch black except for the faint glow of a very large expensive TV. Urd walked beside Mya and her eyes came to rest on Hild.

"Sweet mother of God….." Urd exclaimed.

Hild was before her in a sweatshirt and sweatpants eating a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream and watching reruns of old cartoons.

"What happened? Also… why are you wearing Travi's clothes? Where is he anyway?" Urd asked as she looked at her mother with a puzzled expression.

Hild looked up at Urd and took a deep breath, "Travis said he had to go think some things over so he went to a hot spring by here to try and figure out this whole mess with his parents. I'm wearing his clothes because I miss him and well,… they smell of him and it makes him being away bearable. Got a problem with that?" Hild snapped.

"No…it's just, well why didn't you go with him?" Urd asked.

"I told him I would but after last night he said he needed some time to himself and that's not even the worst part…he….he….rejected me!" Hild half pouted, half sobbed to her daughter.

"HE WHAT!" Urd yelled, "Why in the sweet name of Kami would he do that!"

"I'm not sure, I wanted to ask him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What should I do Urd?" Hild asked as she looked up at her daughter through tear rimmed eyes.

Urd took her mother into a hug and said, "It'll be fine. We'll just sit him down and talk to him when he gets back. It'll all work itself out, I promise."

"Re…really?" Hild stuttered wiping her eyes.

"**Don't worry Hild, I'll make sure to get to the bottom of this matter."** Mya vowed firmly to herself. With that Mya excused herself; she had some business to take care of.

Travis sat in a hot spring. He took a deep breath and reached over to grab a silver can filled with 12 ounces of liquid joy. (beer)

After taking a long sip he sighed. **"What am I gona do?"**

He heard a splash and looked up. In front of him Mya waded into the spring with her generous assets covered by a thin white towel. She then made her way over to him and sat across from him.

"What brings you here?" Travis asked Mya with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his refreshment.

"What's the matter Travi-kun? Can't a girl get in some private time with the man she adores?" Mya asked with a pout.

"Travi-kun….I like the sound of that." Travis spoke. This brought a smile to Mya's lips.

"Listen that's not the point." Travis took a deep breath and continued his speech. "Is there a reason you're here? I mean Hild put wards, seals, and lord knows how many body guards she has around this place. I'm quite safe Mya, also this here,' Travis pointed to a thin rubber band around his wrist with the words I 3 Hild on it, a gift from the devil herself' Should reverse any spell aimed at me and also summon her personal guards in a split second, Which after you get to know are quite the beauties. I hardly doubt this was a check up on my safety so what's the deal?"

Mya looked at Travis with a devilish smile. Her fangs poked out from her lips. She noticed Travis shift uncomfortably and look away with a blush. This brought a even bigger smile to her lips. "**Good to know a girl still has it."** She thought.

" The number Travi-kun is actually 382 guards. She also placed 212 guards and protective spells around this area and that's not including the wards. It would take a quite a large army to get here so yes you are safe." Mya said.

"The real reason I am here though is I heard some disappointing news from Lord Hild about the way you treated her last night. Is there a reason you rejected her…You wouldn't happen to be going back on your word now would you…..Travi-kun?" Mya spoke in a tone that could freeze lava.

Travis looked into Mya's now red eyes. "You know if it wasn't for the death glare you're giving me those red eyes would look really hot." Travis smirked.

"Anyway Mya, no I still love Hild with all my heart and you have a place in it as well." Travis spoke. This brought a bright blush to Mya's cheeks.

"Now if you promise to hear me out fully and not kill me I'll offer you the answer to why I rejected Hild, Travis grinned.

Mya folded her arms and then looked at Travis, "I'm listening."

"I rejected her cause I…..well I was scared. It's not cause she's the daimakaicho or anything but I mean I look at my past and I look at Hild and even you Mya and I wonder If….well I think I'm no good for her?" Travis sighed.

"That's not the real reason, you averted your eyes. That means you're lying." Mya snapped.

"Fuck…. It seems you know me too well Mya. I guess there is no way to get around this is there?" Travis asked.

"No….now out with it!" Mya demanded.

"Look an eagle!" Travis pointed to the sky and then jumped from the hot spring. He was no more than five feet to sweet freedom when he was pulled back and thrown into the hot spring.

He was pulled up and pinned between Mya and the divider of the hot spring. Her quite large and stunning chest pressed against his as she had both his hands in a vice grip with one hand and held them above his head against the divider. Her other hand stroked his jaw as she seductively said, "Tsk, tsk tsk, where did you think you were going? Trying to run from me, do you hate me that much Travi-kun?"

Travis tried to struggle but to no avil. She had one leg wrapped around his and pinned his lower body as well against the hot spring dividing wall. He couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh my dear Travi-kun, you should know there is no escape for you, I have the strength to snap steel in half so you are going nowhere until you tell me what I want to hear. We can do this two ways, The easy way or the hard way, and I so rather enjoy the hard way….although Hild might be upset with me but I promise you'll make a full recovery." Mya spoke while licking her fangs. Her hot breath against his neck caused Travis to shiver as she nibbled on his earlobe nipping it with her fangs.

"You know this is quite the sexy situation. If it wasn't for my hatred against pain I would actually think about doing this the hard way, if you catch my drift." Travis smirked.

Mya pushed herself more onto Travis which brought his face to a crimson red. "Travi-kun I'm going to give you till three to tell me ….or else." Mya commanded in a icy tone.

"1..." She spoke

"You know is there a way we can talk this out in a civilized manner?" Travis questioned the deep red eyes boring into his own.

"2…." Mya said.

"I'm going to chalk that up as a maybe, now if you let me get my beer we can do this…." Travis spoke but was cut off as Mya continued her count.

"3….." Mya stated.

"Damn…..FINE! you want the real reason? I was scared ok! I was sacred I wouldn't be good enough for her in the bedroom! I mean have you or Hild looked in the mirror. I'm positive you two could turn any man into putty in your hands with just a wink and a smile."

"What can I do for her Mya? I have no idea how to handle a woman in the sack. No offense but Hild could probably break my pelvis in half and send me to the moon in two minutes flat, which is probably a minute more than she'd need anyhow. How am I suppose to please the physical incarnation of the word sex goddess? I'm afraid I won't be any good for her. I mean I'm not anything special down there. I'm not packing heat. What if she looked at me… and laughed? I mean I wouldn't be surprised if she asked, is that it?"

"After a round with me I would not be one bit surprised if she told me to get out. I mean why would she stay with some loser who can't satisfy her in the bedroom and has no idea how to please a woman? She can have any guy she wants and I bet all of them would be better than me! I figure the longer I can hold out maybe she'll stay with me another week or two before she throws me away. I mean let's be honest Mya, maybe what Var showed me was right." Travis uttered.

A sharp crack could be heard as birds flew from the starling noise. Traivs turned to Mya and saw the fury written on her face.

"Don't you ever…ever…. say those words again." Mya spoke with anger deeply etched in her voice. "You listen to me and you listen well cause God help you if you make me repeat myself and you're going to get more than just a slap next time around."

Travis nodded still awestruck from his encounter with Mya's hand.

"You know damn well Hild would never think any of those things about you. Lord help us all if she heard the line you said about Var. Travis she would never throw you out. She would rather give up the right to hell itself and all her powers then get rid of you." Mya stated with a tone that gave no room for argument. Unless you wanted to have your jugular ripped out.

"I know for sure that I don't care if you're not the biggest guy in the world, but a girl isn't always looking for a horse or we would all buy a farm. I've seen you're equipment Travis and I know that what you have is more than enough to give Hild a ride. Well that's if you can keep up with her." Mya smirked. Travis had turned pale at this thought.

"Now I want you to do something for me and there is no room for argument…..understand?" Mya demanded.

Travis nodded.

"You are going to get you fine, firm ass out of this hot spring and go home and tell Hild what you said. She may beat you but I promise I won't let her kill you, well, as long as I can stop her fast enough." Mya said while putting a look of thinking on face.

"Tell me you're joking." Travis asked.

"No." Mya responded.

"…..damn it Mya. I was hoping to put this off till after I figured out what to do about going home. ….What if I say no?" Travis replied.

"Then my dear I will rape you here and now and I'll probably break your pelvis in doing so but that's a small price to pay as you know you'll pass out and probably die in the process since I won't hold back but at least you'll go out in style." Mya stated to Travis with a seductive smile.

"I'll scream rape." Traivs replied.

"It's not rape if your smiling and screaming my name and begging for more the entire time." Mya said with a smile.

"Touche Mya…..touche, you are indeed a worthy opponent." Travis said with sarcasm.

" Enough games Travis, go!." Mya said

Travis rose out of the spring. Mya then slapped Travis hard on the ass leaving a red hand print. He glared at her as he exited the hot spring. Mya replied with licking her fingers. Travis disappeared in a cloud of dust at seeing this. Mya laughed and then left the hot spring herself.

May entered the manor and began her search for Hild. She found Hild and Urd in the kitchen at the table talking over tea.

Her entrance into the kitchen did not go unnoticed. Hild turned her attention to Mya as she set down her cup.

"Mya where did you go?" Hild asked with ice in her voice.

Mya dropped to one knee as she replied. "Master Hild I left to confront Travis about his actions toward you as of late."

"SEE! I told you that the direct approach was the right way to go!" Urd exclaimed to her mother.

Hild looked over to Urd and then back to Mya. "While I am happy you have my foremost issues on your mind, didn't Travis say he wanted to not be distrubed?" Hild stated.

Mya once again replied to Hild. "Yes, but while he did say that he was not all against me being there. I told him to return to tell you about his feelings as of late. Has master Travis returned?" Mya looked up to Hild with a look of questioning on her face.

"Don't you mean Travi-kun?" Urd smirked to Mya. "I had my chibi self follow Travis hoping to get some dirt on the boy."

Hild raised an eyebrow at this. "and….?" She questioned her oldest daughter.

"You'll just have to ask him when he comes home!" Urd snickered.

The ensuing cat fight of the century was put on hold when a familiar figure entered the room.

"Hey sorry I took so long to get back. I took the scenic route." Travis said in a cheerful voice.

Any response from Urd or Mya was put on hold as Hild rushed like the wind and tackled Travis to the kitchen floor. She wrapped her arms around Travis and she clung to him like he was going to disappear.

"I missed you….TR-RA-VI-IS" Hild cooed into his ear as she brought her head to rest on his chest looking at him.

The blush on his face was quickly dispelled as he noted Hild's attire. "Hild are you wearing my clothes?" Travis asked.

"Well…you….see…I..I…missed…you…andyou..smell good…but I mean…mean…it….but…." Hild stammered. She would have kept going if but Travis brought a hand to pat her head and smiled.

"It's fine. It's good to know you missed me enough to wear my clothes even though I hope you don't smell my clothes when I put my laundry in the laundry room." This brought a fierce blush to her face. "ecchi." Travis whispered to Hild. Hild's face became a new shade of red never know to man before.

"Well just put them back when you're done but it's kinda cute to know you miss me enough to wear my stuff to keep from forgetting about me. I didn't know you thought I smelled good. Maybe I should start a cologne? Plus it's sad to know you look better in my own clothes then I do. Now if I could get you to wear that football jersey in my closet, rarr!" Travis spoke to the now triple ruby red Queen of Hell.

"Well I see the hot springs gave you a spine. Now if only we could get kenchii there, Belldandy might make a man out of him soon enough." Urd said to Travis who was ruffling Hild's hair on her head trying to calm her back down to a lighter shade of red.

"Hey if it was that easy then I know you would make some potion to have Bell take him there herself, well that's if you need it. I've seen the way she looks at him working on his bike while making dinner. I didn't know cooking while looking out the window included licking your lips and talking dirty." Travis smirked at Urd.

"What? When was this? Details! Out with it!" Urd exclaimed!

After Hild removed her deathgrip from around Travis and he stood up and dusted himself off. He questioned Urd about how much the info was worth to her. He brought a hand to his chin to ponder the offer offer of a Peorth, Lind threeway, which Urd promised she could make happen. This brought glares of death toward Urd from Hild and Mya.

"Well as tempting as it seems…" Travis said in a pondering pose, which brought the glares his way.

"Anyway that's not the issue, Hild…we need to talk." Travis spoke in a serious tone.

Hild looked toward Mya in a worried glace. She received a fanged smile.

"I promise it won't be bad but it's going to be hard for me, come on let's get this over with." Travis spoke to HIld.

"Why do you look like you're being lead to your death?" Hild spoke as she narrowed her eyes.

"You'll see. Mya can you come with me, Sorry Urd but can you give us a minute." Travis asked the silver haired goddess.

With a quick nod from Urd, The three of them went to Hild's private office. She placed a silencing barrier around the room and then looked to Travis. Travis took a deep sign and then told Hild everything he had told Mya in the spring from earlier and how he felt. Mya wrapped her arms around him as he broke down midway during his speech to Hild. He continued on after a slight stuttered breath. He finished and then dropped his gaze to the ground waiting for her reply. Hild looked to Mya. Their eyes met and then Mya nodded to Hild. Their eyes spoke what Mya's thoughts were on the matter. Women are crafty creatures. What the eyes spoke in seconds between the two was unknown but to the two themselves. Unknown to Travis, he was about to be part of some terrible things. Terrible…..terrible things.

He heard Hild rise from her chair and walk toward him. He expected the worst. What he did not expect was Hild to drop to her knees and bring his face to hers in a breath taking kiss. She forced her tongue into his and Travis gave into her immediately. She pulled back and slapped him full force on his right cheek. He was then grabbed again and forced into another deep kiss. After almost a half minute of make out time Hild pulled let Travis recover and have some air.

"What was that for?" He yelled at Hild.

Hild rose off the ground and then pushed Travis into the couch as she straddled him.

"That's for ever thinking those terrible things about yourself. Let me make myself crystal clear. I…Love…You. End of story. My feeling for you will never change. I wouldn't care if you have the smallest dick in the world or have less experience in the sack than a forty year old man who has never touched a woman ever in his life. My feeling will never change. Understand Travis?" She backed up her claim with a look at Travis that could freeze the sun. Travis nodded.

Hild continued, "I also know for sure that what you have will work just perfectly for me." Hild purred to Travis. "I've seen you after a shower and in the morning I know you are, well, at attention. I couldn't figure out if it was Travis Jr. or a roll of half dollars in your pocket most mornings."

"Travis opened his mouth and then closed it. He was now scarlet red.

"I also am glad to know that you worry about pleasing me and I am touched deeply. Most men just worry about getting their rocks off." Hild ended with a huff.

Hild then continued on " Travis don't worry, I'll teach you about everything there is to know about sexual pleasure. I'll be patient with you so you'll have nothing to fear. They say practice makes perfect and don't worry we'll get plenty of it. I'm going to enjoy every second of making your toes curl, I'll ride you into the ground, break you in half, and make you my bitch in the sack. Don't even begin to ask about the things I can do with my mouth. My hands can do things to you that you could only dream of." Hild purred into his ear as she licked his ear and then pulled back to look into her lovers eyes. Hild's eyes glimmered with lust and wanting.

Travis looked up at HIld stunned. He had not expected this.

"Hild...Well what I mean is…I'm sorry. I should have just told you. I was afraid and scared you would think I wasn't good enough." Travis murmured quietly.

Hild rose off of her position on top of Travis and sat on the other side of him. She brought a hand to his chin and brought his face to look at her.

"Travis, it's ok. I was so worried that it was something about me. That you hated me and couldn't see yourself with a devil such as me." She spoke. Travis tried to say something but a finger rose to his lips to silence him. "Let me finish." Hild said. Travis nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about. It will be a learning experience about each other and we should take our time. I want you to tell me what pleases you. I will tell you about my own. Travis if it came down to it I would rather please you and you go to bed every night then worry about my own sexual needs. That, is how much you matter to me. I understand about being nervous about what I will think about you. It's natural." Hild rose and walked to the center of the office. She turned to Travis and spoke.

"We will make sure you are always taken care of in the sexual area if it ever,…arises." She chuckled at her pun then continued.

" Don't worry about satisfying me, I'm sure after a few of my naughty fantasies, you'll learn about what I like and how to do it…..properly." Hild smiled evily.

Travis started to feel uneasy. What did Hild mean when she said…. we…? His senses where telling him to run away. Fast.

"Hild, quick question," he paused then spoke calmy but his hands shook," what did you mean by we?" Travis asked.

Hild took a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them they had a gleam that struck terror into Travis "Well after hearing from you and Mya about what your thoughts are on the subject. We have come to a conclusion. It seems you are going to have to be shown our views on how much you mean to us and to get rid of whatever makes you think you don't have what it takes to please us, don't have the right equipment to please us, and thinking you'll be done in a two minutes after a trip to the moon."

"**What the….what the hell is going on here?"** Travis started to panic. He could feel Mya's hands on his shoulder clamp down. He looked to her to see her eyes red but hazed over. She smiled lustfully at Travis.

"Mya?" Travis questioned the vampire but his attention was snapped back to Hild as she spoke to him again.

"We are going to have to take drastic measures my love. I hope you won't think any less of me Travis. We are going to have to train you're body to build up its resistance against our… techniques. This may take years of effort, most likely one of us is going to have to service you., if not both at the same time. You'll have to deal with it almost 5 to 9 times a day with our almost endless sex drives and stamina, a devil and vampire have needs you know." Hild purred in a voice that screamed sex,lust,power, and command,

"Hild whoa, hold on a sec now. You can't mean Mya and you. I think we should rethink things a bit…..baby…..dear…Hild….?" Travis trailed off as Hild's smile got bigger.

Fear was pouring off him in waves. His eyes darted between Hild and Mya. His brain was working a mile a minute and the only answer it gave him was that he was in a bad spot.

His brains process was silenced by the crack of a whip. He eyes slowly drawn back to hild after hearing the crack. Fear showed on his face.

"Don't worry darling. Mamma is gona take good care of you." Hild Purred. "Mya grab his arms!" Hild Dictated.

Travis was pinned to the couch as Mya pushed him down. Mya's eyes gleamed red. He could see her gaze drawn to his neck in her eyes.

"Sorry Travi-kun but This has to be done, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to enjoy the taste of you." Mya said in a voice oozing with exotic sexual lust.

She bent her head down to his neck and her fangs sunk into Travis's neck. The quick pain from her bite was replaced with an intense orgasm ravaging his body. Mya sucked his blood as she kept his body pinned to the couch to keep him from moving. As the waves dulled and Travi's body stopped bucking Mya licked his neck, closing the puncture holes from her fangs.

Mya leaned back and licked her lips and ran her tongue over her fangs. "Delicious Travi-kun, God I have never tasted anything so sweet. I think you will do just nicely for my cravings, my dear master."

With his vision clouded and slowly returning to normal He looked up at Mya. "You owe me some new boxers." He said hoarsely.

Hild then spoke up. "I'm sorry Travis I couldn't have you say no to Mya. I needed her to watch over you and this way she can. Forgive me if it was rash but I know you'll come accept Mya as I have in time. Now let's get you out of those clothes and over here."

Travis looked over Hild. Behind her was a table had metal clams that he figured would hold him down from moving or escaping.

"Fuck me." Travis wailed in a almost faint whisper.

Hild strolled over bent down next to his ear. Mya leaned down to the other one and in unison they purred, "It'll be our pleasure."

A chibi Urd in the corner fainted after a epic gushing nosebleed.


	13. Chapter 12

Well I wish I had a better excuse for while this took so long to update. I did graduate from school so I guess that'll have to do. I also had no idea how to proceed from the last chapter and thus the story got put on the back burner. Until now that is….

-Chapter 12-

Travis stirred and cracked opened his eyes. He came to realize a few things. First his tongue tasted like cardboard and he was very dehydrated. He tried to swallow only to be met with a sore throat. A low moan escaped his lips was hoarse as his vocal cords protested their movement. He shifted his weight and found out his hips were very sore as well.

"**What the hell did I do last night?" Travis wondered to himself. **

Travis began to rack his brain to piece things together and figure out how he ended up in such a battered state. Travis brought his head up to take in his surroundings. The gears in his minds creaked and starting turning to figure out the solution to his problem on why and how he was in a bedroom, half naked.

He looked to his right to find a mop of a familiar silver haired, tanned skinned demon clamped onto his right arm as if he would disappear off the face of the earth if she let go of his arm. He looked to his left to find a sea of black hair draped over his other arm with a very busty and well endowed vampire that had attached herself to his left arm in a similar fashion.

"**Well, at least I still have my boxers on."** **Travis said to himself**. This brought a light chuckle to his mind. His neck groaned in protest of it inclined position.

Travis smiled as he laid his head down and concentrated on what happened the previous night. It came rushing back to him in a fury, giving him a slight migraine as the pieces fell into place.

The sore throat was from moaning out the names of the two women latched onto his arms in the bed.

The things Mya did to him felt mind blowing, and that was an understatement. Maybe glorious? How do you explain such flawless sexual thrilling orgasmic pleasure in three words or less? It was too early for this debate to rage in his mind. The other half of the puzzle the pieces belonged to included a silver haired demon. Oh god Hild, where to even start?

The things Hild did….Travis didn't even know if the English language had words for what she did, and how it felt… he had no idea you could even do such amazing things with a tongue and a slight squeeze of a man's lower twins. Hell!, he had no idea if the way she used her tongue on his dick was humanly possible.

The sore hips…from his bucking to get more of him to experience the greatest that the two decided to unleash upon him in a tag team effort upon his 'Travis Jr. and friends.'

These thoughts ended in a haze of black, as he must have passed out from the pleasure. God the things he would do to experience that again he thought,….terrible,…terrible things.

This thought process brought his mind to a screeching halt as his heart rate spiked and a cold sweat broke out on his skin. **"Did we…..do it? Fuck….fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck, What the hell happened? What if they're pregnant? I am too young to be a father….oh god….. what would my family say…"**

A voice that was a symphony to his ear drums interrupted his thoughts of peril as it spoke, "No we didn't do it, as much as I wish we had, I figured after running you ragged by Mya and I servicing you all night, you might need to recover seeing as we caused you to pass out." Hild spoke

Travis looked at Hild, "What did I say about reading my mind?" He asked in a hoarse response. His eyes traced down her neck to her tanned breasts which looked marvelous in the early morning light.

"See something you like?" Hild purred to Travis.

"Meh, I could respond but I figured you already read my mind." Travis answered in a cocky tone.

"Well for your information I just wanted to be sure you weren't upset with us for….well the term is forcing last night on you but after hearing you beg for more I don't know if that's the word for it…" Hild cut off with wicked smile licking her lips for effect and running a hand against Travis's cheek.

"Did you say something? I was thinking about how Asami makes those glorious steak tacos, wonder if she would mind making some for lunch?" Travis said as he brought his hand to his face in a pondering look.

Hild slapped his hand with a huff and Travis let loose a light chuckle. He grabbed her hand in his and gave a light squeeze. "Thank you" Travis whispered to Hild as he looked into her eyes. Words didn't need to tell her that her quick check on his mind was although, for a good cause, still a little invasive for him, was all but forgiven.

Hild turned with another huff and with an obvious smile said, "Baka."

A light pitched whimper broke the moment as Travis turned his attention to the bed's other occupant.

Travis took in Mya as her dark hair cascaded over her breasts as she looked into his eyes with a pout.

"Travis…..please….can….I?" Mya uttered softly with her bottom lip sticking out all while going between his eyes and burning her gaze onto his neck.

Travis looked over to Hild and then returned his attention back to Mya. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. With a smile he said to the black haired vampire, "Of course you can Mya."

Mya pulled a complete 180. Her face looked like Christmas had come early and she got a pony. "Thank you master!" She shouted as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Travis's neck pulling his face into her very well endowed breasts.

Travis thought to himself how she must have done it on purpose but was derailed from this train of thought as Mya's fangs pricked into his neck.

Travis threw his head back onto the bed as a wave of pleasure rocked his body. His hips began to buck as an orgasm took over his body. Hild planned to fix that problem.

"Hold on their cowboy, don't start without me." Hild snickered as she dove under the sheets and exclaimed, "It seems somebody is an early morning riser."

Hild using her right hand pushed down to hold Travis's bucking hips firm into place against the bed. Their bucking and trashing was no match for a demon who could bend steel with her hands, let alone destroy the earth on a whim.

Hild's other hand wrapped around Travis's balls with a touch like silk she began to massage them. Hild then smiled as she bent and spoke out loud and said, "itadakimasu," before wrapping her tongue around his dick before taking Travis into her mouth.

Travis in his defeat decided he might as well sit back and enjoy it. He also figured if they let him out of bed before two p.m. it'd be a miracle. It was going to be a long morning.

At 4 p.m. a loud rumble was heard among the crunch of gravel from inside the temple.

Travis pulled into the temple and hissed as he hoisted himself from the car of the day as he called it. Today he drove a Lamborghini. Hild wanted him driven to the temple but Travis would have none of it. When he would get used to the luxurious life, he had no idea.

Travis opened the temple door and shook off his shoes. He hissed as he rose up the step to the main floor to the temple. His aching hips would have none of that.

Travis strode into the main room of the temple to find Keiichi, Belldandy, and Urd around a table having tea.

"Sooooooo, tell me about your night." Urd asked "I want all the juicy details on your night of forbidden love."

"….Urd, not now, if you want the goods on last night you'll have to talk to your mother, I'm not in the mood." Travis replied.

"You're no fun!" Urd answered with crossing her hands over her chest.

Travis sighed and looked to Keiichi. "Do you have the notes for the class I missed today?"

Keiichi looked up to Travis and responded, "Is it too early for the ball and chain jokes?"

"Keiichi if you know what's good for you, you'll give me the notes and just go home." Travis responded to Keiichi's barb.

Keiichi figured he'd pull a fast one on his friend. How he would love and regret his decision.

"Urd said something about Hild letting you out for night, or did you have to get a permit?" Keiichi replied with gusto not falling into Travis's threats.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play, I can do you even better, Belldandy I have something I need to say to you on behalf of Keiichi." Travis declared to the room.

Keiichi's eyes grew wide, "you wouldn't dare…" he gasped.

"You dug your own grave buddy, time to fill it." Travis replied with a wide grin.

"Belldandy, I want you to know that Keiichi loves you more than anything, but!, he is too shy to show it and unless you take the first step he will never do anything to further your relationship because he is afraid you might leave him for it. He told me the other day on how he wishes you would ravage him until the early morning. He said how he wishes he could pleasure you so all the heavens hear but, alas, he needs you to guide him in the ways. Will you be his goddess of his heart or allow another to claim him from under your own hand?" Travis exclaimed and he placed his hands on his chest with a performance Shakespeare would have shed a tear for.

"You really think she'll believe anything you said? Belldadny wouldn't fall for your tricks Travis. Sorry my win." Keiichi replied.

He turned to a tap on his shoulder from Urd. She pointed to Belldandy. Keiichi's eyes followed her finger to Belldandy.

Belldandy's eyes were glazed over as wind started to pick up. Fire erupted in her eyes and she turned to Keiichi and said in a tone that left no room for argument, "Keiichi, I think we need to reorganize your room…..now"

"uhhh I'm fine and I just cleaned it and.." Keiichi tried to continue but was cut off as Belldandy responded, "That wasn't a question, I am not going to let some hussy take what is mine away from me."

Belldandy grabbed Keiichi's hand in an iron like grip and dragged him to his room as he tried to grab onto anything he could but fate was against him.

The door opened and shut with a bang at the end of the hall.

_1 hour later_

Keiichi and Belldandy walked into the common room. Belldadny has a blush on her face that could rival one from a young school girl brushing her hand against her one true love in a shojo manga.

Keiichi walked over to Travis and shoved the notes in his arms and said in a whisper between the two, "I hope you are happy, you have created a monster. If I live to see next week I am going to kill you. I swear to god she fractured my pelvis twice and now demands we, 'make it known who I belong to' at least twice daily, minimum. Yes it was the greatest thing ever but she doesn't quit, or get tired, she just wants it harder and faster. She is a beast. The only reason I got out here is due to your notes came up in her mind and by some miracle and we had to stop."

"Yeah but you have to admit, I did you the best thing any friend could have." Travis replied.

"Oh yes, I may be able to die happy now but once Skuld finds out how her sister requires my 'Keiichi juice' twice daily, I won't live to see the end of the day. If I'm going to die I'm taking you with me." Keiichi said in a sickly wicked tone as h turned and walked toward the phone.

"Keiichi what are you doing…" Travis questioned his friend as panic started to show on his face.

Keiichi picked up the phone and dialed a number Travis couldn't see. He looked over and smiled eerily.

"Ah hello Hild? Yes this is Keiichi, can you put Mya on the phone as well I'm afraid I have some news about Travis." Keiichi spoke in a sing song voice.

Travis started to pale. A cold sweat broke out and his body tensed.

Travis rushed over to Keiichi and grabbed his arm, "Don't do what I think you are going to do, whatever you want name it. Anything at all!" He exclaimed.

Keiichi mouthed the words, "Too late." And returned his attention to the phone.

"Hild yes I'm still here Mya are you there too? Good. I just want you to know that Travis came over and I know he's nervous about being open with his feelings but you need to know, He said he doesn't know if he can continue on, he's walking in circles outside the temple ranting, I'm not sure it's true but he did say something about Urd was going to take his first time with a non mortal woman. Yes? Oh you know her always looking for a fling, she was even going to invite Peorth to allow him to take a spin. Anyway Just letting you know you might want to stake your claim on that before it's no longer yours…Yes I'll tell him. Bye." Keiichi finished as hi hung up the phone.

"…Touché my worthy opponent….touché." Travis proclaimed.

"She said if you are not back in home before dark she is going to make Armageddon look like a free fun day at the circus. Urd, sorry but that's for breaking my bike last month with your spell, Although you mom said you two would have a talk later." Keiichi smiled as Bell grabbed his hand dragging his back towards his room.

"Dinner is on your own tonight, I have mine already" Belldandy yelled right before she slammed the door of Keiichi's bedroom.

"Wow," Urd said, "You really did create a monster, I have never seen her this forward…..ever."

"He'll thank me later, if I'm alive to hear it." Travis responded.

"You know those two are going to ravage you. I'm not talking about one night; I mean you have to supply the sexual satisfaction to the Queen of hell and a vampire. I'll let the school know you'll be absent for a month." Urd said.

"…a month, are you kidding me? I mean how much stamina can they have, they have to eat and stuff right?" Travis asked as his face turned ghostly white.

"Well you see you'll be supplying all the food they need in a convenient cream filled white man nectar if you get my drift, also be sure to tell them if they break anything." Urd responded.

"Please tell me you're joking." Travis asked now even more distressed than before.

The crunch of gravel on the driveway caused Travis to turn his head to the door so fast he must have gotten whiplash. The door opened and in walked Hild and Mya. Fires of lust, and sexually desire raging in their eyes.

"Help…" Travis squeaked out as they grabbed him and dragged him out the door in a matter of seconds.

"It'll be fine you wuss, they'll only break your pelvis about five times if you're lucky" Urd shouted, but by then it was too late.


	14. Author Notes

-Author Notes-

Hello those of you who follow this story! I am here to answer some questions I was asked during a review recently by Rune Tobor.

You asked about the silver eyes. It was told earlier in the story that his family had some acient power thingamajig. I kinda modeled them after the move "Riddick" with Vin Diesel, That's what they are suppose to look like.

Also Rune you asked about what Hild gets out of the relationship. Hild gets somebody who understands her and loves her for who she is and sees beyond her title of the queen of Hell, although part of that is having some fun, but not the "using Travis for personal gain type." I believe it can work between them, but what will the parents think? Also Urd would become his stepdaughter I guess, same with Mara. Though to Urd the father title may not keep her from giving into her…desires….

As for the cars and guns, you think couldn't have that for her man in a snap of her fingers if Travis asked? Damn right she could!

The Idea of the story came about after reading "Tears of Heaven" by SimmyC. I thought to myself why doesn't anyone write about Hild and her love life? I think in the anime she has a thing for Keiichi. Plus who wouldn't want to date Hild? Words are an understatement used to describe her level of hotness. I mean the curves, exotic skin, those eyes…need I say more?

For others if you have any questions feel free to ask!

Now for the news on the story. How do I begin? I have been stuck for a while on how to finish it, or what direction to take it. I was thinking of having Travis visit home with Hild, meet the parents, hilarity ensues but in the end Hild triumphs over all adversity to show Travis and his parents he's the best fit for him. Plus flaunt the fact she's worth mega bucks. She'll do anything to keep her man!

The other problem is I can't write a lemon worth a damn. I mean some say it's smut, but sometimes it gives a good edge to a story and helps build the plot or give some change to the normal plotline. Shakes it up a bit plus gets the blood moving. If smut is offensive to some then I suggest they take a step back and wonder why they read an M rating.

Now I am on the fence on what to do? Give the story up to somebody who wants to complete it? I could do that but I've seen great stories turn to complete trash after the turnover, while other times it grows to become a wondrous masterpiece. This is all due to I start my first full time job soon. I join society and will have less time than I do now! Not that the time I have now helps with adding more to the story.

I leave the decision up to you, the readers. Where do you want to see the story go? Any ideas on how it should end, continue? Do you want me to continue or give it up? Work with me people!

In the end I will let the masses know my decision!

Sincerely,

–Tfahey2


End file.
